Me Plus Transformers? (BAYVERSE OC X IRONHIDE)
by RgRacingGirl
Summary: When Ironhide dies, he doesn't go to the Well of All Sparks, he goes... Into a different dimension? More specifically, the dimension where Transformers is a movie! When he meets a Transformers fangirl, he's in bad shape. After she fixes him up and cares for him, what will he do next? It's not like there are any DECEPTICONS around or anything! Disclaimer- I don't own it TF!
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't know your parents let you get a tattoo!" Jasmine pointed to my left ankle.

"No, it's fake," I laughed. "Spray paint. It's the Autobot insignia."

"Oh, you and your Autotrons," she shook her head.

"Oh, no you didn't!" I exclaimed, pointing at her dramaticly. "_Dis_owned! DISowned! It's Auto_bot_, not Autotron. Decepticon and Autobots."

"I still don't get it," she rolled her eyes.

"I know," I shook my head sadly. "You don't know anything."

"Hey, I do know stuff!" she hit me softly on my right shoulder. I flinched slightly.

"You know I pulled my shoulder a few weeks ago," I told her. "That hurt!"

"Whoops, sorry, I forgot," she shrugged, like it was nothing. I still don't know why we're friends. We are complete opposites. Then again, they do say 'opposites attract', so _that_ explains it!

In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm a big Transfan. I'm a fangirl. I have, like, no friends that like Transformers. It's sad, really. The only Transfan friends I have are online, and I can only message them on Wattpad. So sad...,

My most prized possessions are my AllSpark necklace and my Autobot insignia dog-tag. Any time I see a car or truck that reminds me of someone on Transformers, I mentally have a heart attack. Like, at the dealership near my house, I saw a GMC Topkick for sale. I was fangirling like crazy when I saw it! I would've bought that truck if I had the money... Ugh!

"Okay, so, see you tomorrow?" Jasmine asked. Tomorrow we had school. Fun.

"Yeah, see ya!" I waved as I ran towards my road. Walking two miles home every day? Not a problem! Having horses really helps.

As soon as I got to my driveway (which is two miles long...), I whistled for my horse, Ironhide. I named all my horses after Transformers; Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Chromia, Elita-1 and Dino. Those are my only horses. It's funny, they all look like who they portray. Optimus is tall, and he's the leader. Bumblebee has a black stripe down his back, called a 'dorsal stripe'. Ratchet never gets hurt, Ironhide is stubborn, Sideswipe is a beauty, Chromia is best friends with Elita-1 and Dino... You know him, he thinks he's just the _best_. Ironhide has lots of muscle, and he's awesome.

A few seconds after I whistled for him, Ironhide and Bumblebee came galloping towards me. Bumblebee and Ironhide always hang together. I jumped over the fence and put my backpack back on my back.

"Hey, 'Hide," I grinned, stroking his face. "How's it going?" He neighed in reply. It's like he understands me sometimes! "Yeah, my day's been boring so far. Okay, Ironhide, down," I commanded. As soon as I told him, he bent down on all his knees so I could climb up easily. I trained him so well!

I jumped slightly and ended up on his back. I twisted my fingers into his mane and whispered softly into his ear, "Gallop."

He took off at a run, and I had to hold on tight to his mane. I looked behind us for a split second to see Bumblebee galloping right behind Ironhide. Ironhide is a pure black Quarter horse, full of strength and muscle. The whole reason I got all my horses was because they reminded me of the Autobots. I ride them all Western style, but half the time I ride bareback, just like right now.

As we got closer to the stable, I pulled a little on Ironhide's mane to get him to slow down a little. He slowed to a smooth lope, so I rocked back and forth in time with his movements. All my other horses were just grazing near the stable lazily, so I slowed Ironhide down to a walk as we got near the gate. The other horses looked up and when they saw me, they trotted over to where I was getting off Ironhide.

"Hey, guys," I greeted each of them as I walked to the gate. "I'll be back soon with carrots, okay?"

I opened the gate, walked through it then shut it again. Humming the song 'Fireflies', I walked to the back door of my house.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mom asked as I walked in.

"It was okay," I shrugged, hanging up my backpack. "I have no homework!"

"That's good," she nodded. "Hey, can you exercise everyone today? Mike took today off."

"Yeah, I just need to get dressed," I told her, heading to the stairs. "Do you want me to feed them all, too?"

"If you have time."

"Okay," I walked up the stairs and into my room. I took off my school uniform and got out my riding clothes; dark boot-cut jeans, a thick-strapped purple tank top and my light brown riding boots. I put my long blonde hair up into a quick, messy braid before grabbing my black riding helmet and running down the stairs, out the front door and into the paddock where all my horses awaited me.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked them as I grabbed the halter and lead rope off the hook beside the gate.

None of them answered (duh, they're horses!), so I just hooked up Dino so I could ride him first. I led him through the gate, re-locked it and hooked him up to the cross-ties in the stable. After brushing him and putting his saddle, bridle and martingale on, I led him back to the paddock where I mounted him and strapped my helmet on.

"Come on, Dino, show me whatcha got!" I walked him in large circles a few times, trotted him in a few circles, then stopped. "One," I got my feet steady in the stirrups. "Two," I adjusted the reins just right. "Three!" I shouted, applying pressure to his sides. He immediatly started galloping forward. After just a minute, I stopped him, and he was panting.

"Wow, you need to get in shape, buddy," I laughed, patting his neck lightly. He huffed. "Hey, mister, don't give me any attitude!" He huffed again. "Whatever, be a brat. I guess you just won't get your carrots then!" His ears immediatly perked up, and he bobbed his head up and down.

After riding all the horses, I gave them each some carrots for a treat. I re-brushed them, fed them dinner then put them all away in their stalls.

"Okay, done," I walked through the back door. My dad was home. "Hey, Daddy, how was work?"

"Work," he answered.

"Whoa, long answer!" I widened my eyes. "Too much information, Dad!"

"Well, I have to go pick up your sister from work," Mom picked up her purse and headed towards the front door. "I ordered Chinese food, it should arrive in about ten minutes. The check is on the counter."

"Okay, bye," I waved.

"I'm getting in the shower," Daddy announced.

"Have fun," I looked at him and nodded once.

"I will," he nodded seriously.

"Good."

Well, after the food arrived and I ate, I went into my bathroom (yes, I have a bathroom hooked onto my own room) and took a long, hot shower.

"I'd like to make myself believe!" I sang. Yes, I sing in the shower... "That planet earth turns slowly. It's hard say that I'd never stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cuz everything is never as it seems! I fall asleep!"

"Liz, shut up!" Megan, my sister, yelled from my bedroom door. "No freakin' singing!"

"I never stop you!" I yelled back.

Yeah, so after my awesome shower, I got dressed in a clean pink tank top and some candy colored blue, light purple and pink sleep shorts. After getting my laptop out, I started typing another Transformers short story. After the story got to a little over five thousand words, I yawned. Well, time for bed!

I put 'Transformers- Dark of the Moon' into my DVD player and pressed play. I got in my bed and snuggled into my covers. Yep, Mondays may suck, but I got through it!

*Flashback, 11 Months Ago*

"It turns out that Elita-1 is prego," I told Mom.

"Who's the father?" Mom asked.

"Optimus Prime, duh." Like, does my mother not KNOW they are a couple? They are in the fanfics!

*Present Time*

"Okay, feeding time!" I announced as I walked into the stable with a wheelbarrow full of feed. I heard Elita-1 cry in pain. "Oh, scrap," I muttered as I stopped pushing the wheelbarrow and ran towards Elita's stall. She was laying on the floor, nipping at her fat belly. "Frag this all!" I exclaimed. "I don't know how to birth a foal!" Why is life so hard?

Well, Daddy was at work, Mom just left for work and guess what? Megan already left for... Wait for it... WORK!

"Who to call, who to call," I paced back and forth. "I got it! My neighbor!" Wait, I don't know any of my neighbors...

I don't have a lot of free time, so I don't really know all my neighbors. Sure, I know where they live, but I dont' know them personally! "Okay, Mr. Whats-his-name has horses, he breeds them, he'll know what to do!"

I opened Bumblebee's stall door, jumped on his back and kicked his sides. He started flying out the stable door, heading towards my neighbors house. It only took about a minute because Bumblebee was galloping at full speed... He's our fastest horse.

I jumped off 'Bee and ran up to the front door of my neighbor. I knocked once, hard.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I know you have horses, so could you please help me?" I rushed. "My mare is having a foal!"

"Okay, just lead me there," he started running to his truck. GMC Topkick! OMG, I think I just died! No, Liz, stop it! Not the time! I ran back over to Bumblebee, hopped on and started galloping him back to our stable.

When we got there, Elita was winnying in pain.

"Her stall is the last one on the right," I instructed him. I hurried up and fed/watered all the rest of the horses, brushing down Bumblebee as I put him back in his stall. I started pacing nervously as my neighbor helped Elita. Within minutes, I heard a foal cry. In a split second, I ran into the stall to see a snow-white floal trying to stand up.

"Awww, she's so cute," I cooed, refering to the foal.

"She is," my neighbor nodded. "I'm Will, by the way. William Lennox."

"Elizabeth Bergo," I told him.

"What's the mare's name?" he asked.

"Elita-1," I answered. The man flinched.

"How'd you come up with that name?" he asked slowly.

"It's from my favorite movie," I shrugged. "All the horses are named that way. The buckskin horse I rode to get you is Bumblebee. The dark grey is Optimus Prime, the black one is Ironhide, the bay is Chromia, the white is Sideswipe, the brown and white paint is Dino."

"What movie did these names come from?" he asked sternly as the foal stood up and started nursing from Elita-1.

"Uhh, Transformers?" I squeaked. It was then that I realized something; my neighbor's name is William Lennox. He has a farm. He looks exactly like Major William Lennox from Transformers. OMG!

"I've never heard of it," he shook his head.

"Well," I laughed nervously. "It's pretty popular."

"Then why have I never heard of it?" he questioned.

"Maybe because you're in the military?" I suggested. He nodded, but then stopped suddenly.

"How do you know I'm in the military?" he asked me.

"Well, I know you're gone a lot, so I just assumed," I replied quickly. What was he gonna do with me when he finds out I know all about this stuff? I sure ain't gonna wait and find out!

I slammed Ironhide's stall door, hopped on him and kicked. He leaped forward, galloping at full speed.

He galloped me out the stable doors and through the open paddock gate. I heard an engine behind us, but I didn't care. Sure, Ironhide's my favorite Transformer, but actually meeting him? Yep, terrifying. I'd probably crumple if he showed his badass cannons at me. For real.

The horse Ironhide was taking this running like it was a walk in the park. He's the one horse I loved training, so he's the most well-trained. And most muscular, so just like the real Ironhide who's chasing us right now... CRAP, HE'S GAINING ON US!

"A little faster, 'Hide," I whispered into Ironhide's ear. He immediatly started galloping even faster, but the Autobot Ironhide also sped up. Scrap!

At this point, horse Ironhide started breathing hard. Then again, we have been running for a few minutes at a hard gallop...

"Oh, frag," I started slowing Ironhide down. There's no point in running now. I turned Ironhide around to face the truck form of Ironhide (this is getting confusing).

"Why did you run?" Will got out of the 'truck'.

"I would assume you know why!" I got off Ironhide. "I know about NEST, so... That's bad!"

"How do you know about NEST?" Will asked.

"Well," I tapped on my chin like I was thinking hard. "Hard to say exactly. You said you never heard of 'Transformers'?"

"Yeah."

"That means," I tapped more. "I got it! I'm in a different dimension!" Yep, probably the answer. Will they believe it? Nope. They won't. I can almost guarantee it!

"I don't believe it," Will crossed his arms.

"Yep, I'll bet," I nodded. "I'm just a sixteen year-old girl who knows all about you guys. The one 'Bot I think that would believe me least is Iron-ass here," I gestured to the truck. "Now, I don't actually believe this is all real, so..." I pinched my arm really hard. Ya know, maybe I'm sleeping? Uh... NOPE! THAT FRAGGIN HURTS!" Oh, Pit-Spawned slaggin' frag-ball!" I exclaimed after blood started coming out. Whoops? "Hey, Colonel Lennox now, right? Do you have a band-aid?"

"Uh, yeah," he got one out of his pocket and handed it to me. "How did you know my position?"

"Well, I can't say the real reason, you don't believe me," I crossed my arms after I put the band-aid on. "If you want, I could tell you stuff that no civilian would know. Would that prove it?"

"Actually," he shook his head. "I have something better in mind." And with that, the passenger and driver side doors opened on the truck. Wait... Where are we going?


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" I asked Will after the truck door slammed itself.

"Base," he answered.

"Oh, joy," I mumbled. A sixteen year-old girl on a military base with alien robots? Nope, not at all out of place! "Wait, the DC one, or Diego Garcia?"

"DC, it's only minutes away," Will answered. _Well_, then!

"Hey, how long ago was the Egypt thingy?" I asked.

"A few months ago."

"Yay." Great, I know, not only about NEST itself, but the future! Director Mearing is gonna tear me apart. "Please tell me Director Mearing isn't gonna see me!"

"No, she took the month off," Will looked at me, confused. "How did you know-"

"Okay, so I already told you, and you don't believe me," I crossed my arms. "People say 'tell the truth!', so I do, then they don't believe me. I just don't get it!" I felt the truck rumble, and I immediately tensed. Wow, I'm actually sitting inside Ironhide, THE Ironhide! The guy that hates Decepticons and doesn't trust easily. Yep, I'm screwed.

Sooo... We got to the base, and it was exactly like the third movie put it.

"Hey, so what was the point in you bringing me here?" I asked as I got out of Ironhide, then I gasped. Right in front of me, legit less than twenty feet, all the Autobots were just parked. "Holy frag, I'm in heaven!"

"I just want to see what you know about these guys," Will crossed his arms, then gestured for me to start explaining.

"Well, this Peterbuilt Semi with custom red flames is Optimus Prime," I pointed. "Formerly known as Orion Pax, he is now the leader of all Autobots. He stands at thirty-two feet tall, according to some people. He has a really deep baritone voice, and came to Earth when Bumblebee sent a beacon the night Samual Witwicky got arrested for drugs and other things," I turned to Will. "Am I doing good so far?"

"So far."

"Okay, on to Ratchet," I walked over to the Rescue Hummer. "He is said to be the bravest Autobot of all because he'll risk his life to save any one of his comrades. He believes that Optimus is the best option for peace. Though he looks well-armed, he actually uses his 'weapons' as makeshift tools, like improvisation."

"Keep going," Will gestured.

"On to Sideswipe," I pointed to the beautiful silver car. "He-" I was cut off when I saw a golden car, exactly like Sideswipe, just parked right next to him. "One moment please," I closed my eyes tightly and screamed inside my head. OMIGOD, SUNSTREAKER'S ALIVE AND WELL SIDES IS NOT ALONE OMGOMGOMG! "Okay, back to Sideswipe. He doesn't have 'feet', per say. He has wheels instead, and they allow him to be swifter and quicker in battle. He is said to be really full of himself, but I just call that self-confident." I moved on to Sunstreaker. "Now, this mech is a whole different story!"

"Sunstreaker wasn't in the movies, so I don't know that much about him," I continued," but I do know that he absolutely hates to be called Sunny by anyone other than his brother, who likes to be called Sides. They are known as the 'terror twins', and they love to pull pranks. They share a split spark, so if one dies, the other one is not far behind. Luckily, neither die anytime soon, so that's good!"

"Dino, Dino, Dino," I repeated. "He has an Italian accent, and he speaks Italian sometimes, but that's all I know about him. Oh, and I think his real name is Mirage?"

"Correct," Will nodded.

"We all know Ironhide," I pointed to the truck. "If you want me to be brutally honest, he's a badass mech and my favorite of all, but he kinda scares me in real life. He adores his cannons, and loves nothing more than to show them off, like he did to Sam and Mikaela on his first night on Earth. He hates dogs, especially Chihuahuas. Okay, who am I missing?" I facepalmed. "Oh, duh!"

"Que!" I exclaimed, pointing to the Mercedes. "He is the inventor of the group. Him and Ironhide go really well together, yet Que kinda blows up the base. A lot! Anywho, Que kinda reminds me of Einstein, with his awesome 'hair' and stuff. He has just the dandiest inventions for 'kicking ass'! I would totally talk all about Bumblebee, but he's not here, so..."

"I believe you," Will cut in.

"Really?"

"There is no other possibility, other than the Decepticons."

"Well, the Decepticons can kiss my ass!" I put my hands on my hips. "I wouldn't work for Megsy, even if it killed me!"

"That's good," Will nodded. Wow, he's awesome!

"So... What now?" I asked.

"Why was there a sighting in Raleigh?" I heard Director Mearing voice boom. I could hear her footsteps coming closer!

"Oh, scrap," I muttered. "I'm kinda a civilian, so where do I hide?"

"Lennox, why-" Mearing was cut off. "Who's this?"

"A human being," I answered a matter-of-factly. "A female human being, to be exact."

"Don't be a smart-ass with me, missy," she snapped. "Who is she, what is she doing here?" she asked Will.

"Well, if I tell the truth, you have to promise to believe it," I told her. She nodded, so I explained that I'm from a different dimension... Yeah, she didn't buy it.

"Okay, now the truth," she crossed her arms.

"That was the pure truth," I mimicked her movements. "Can't get any truer."

Then she slapped me... That bitch!

"Liz, wake up!" I heard my sister yell. "Elita's going to have her baby!"

"What?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I was in my room? Wow, that was the best dream ever! I quickly got dressed and ran out to the stalls, where a healthy, pure white foal was nursing on Elita-1.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mom cooed.

"Yeah, she is," Megan agreed.

"I think I'll name her," I thought out loud. "I got it! I'll name her Snowbird!"

"But, she's not a bird," Megan rolled her eyes.

"Duh, but it's a Cybertronian name," I stuck my tounge out at her. "Two words put together, like Iron and Hide? Ironhide?"

"Yes, I know who you're talking about," she rolled her eyes again. "Come on, we need to get to school."

Oh, joy! My sister's pissed, and she's the one driving me to school! Not like anything bad will happen, right?

"Ugh, this school sucks," I muttered as I slammed my locker door shut for the day. I had no homework, so I could actually take a nap!

"Hey, can I come over and see Snowbird?" a boy, Brian, asked me. Brian's one of my best guy friends, in case you didn't know.

"Uh, sure," I shrugged, pulling my string bag up to my shoulders. "She's less than a day old, but she probably is strong enough to walk by now."

"Okay," Brian smiled.

When we finally got to my driveway, I told him to follow me.

"Just jump over the fence, then wait," I instructed him as I leaped over the fence. He did the same, so I turned to the middle of the large field and whistled for Ironhide. The next thing I knew, Ironhide came galloping almost right into Brian, rearing right in front of him. Aw, crap, he thinks Brian is a threat to me!

"No, no!' I calmed 'Hide down. "He's a friend, okay? Friend." Ironhide was calmed by my words, almost like he understood completely. 'Hide got down on all his knees so I could get on easily. After I got on, I held my hand out for Brian.

"Uh, there's no seat," Brian's eyes widened.

"Saddle," I corrected. "And no, but he's completely safe. I trust him with my life."

"Okay," he looked unsure, but took my hand anyway and I helped him on. Ironhide stood up, and I let him go to a fast trot, not a full gallop because Brian would probably pee his pants. Literally.

"Wow, this is fun," Brian noted as he looked around.

"I do this every day," I nodded as we got nearer the gate. I jumped off before Ironhide even stopped, leaving Brian alone in his back to fend for himself. I'm such an evil friend!

"Liz, you bitch!" Brian's eyes widened to the size of watermelons, almost literally.

"Why, thank you!' I laughed, bowing. I whistled for Ironhide to stop, so he did as he was told.

"Okay, now how do I get down?" Brian asked.

"Dumbass," I murmured. "You slide off!"

He slid off onto his ass. I have such smart friends!

"Yeah, so Snowbird's over there," I pointed. "You can go pet her, or whatever, but make sure Elita-1, her dam, is okay with it. If she's not, you will probably get bit, and she bites hard."

"Maybe I'll just wait for you?" Brian suggested.

"Whatevs," I shrugged, walking towards the house. After doing homework and all that school crap, and after mucking stalls and brushing/washing all the horses, I decided to take Brian on a ride with me.

"We have a double-saddle, so you'll ride behind me," I told him as I tacked up Ironhide. I was thinking about riding Optimus Prime instead, but he wouldn't be able to hold both me and Brian like Ironhide would. And, in case you were wondering, NO, me and Brian aren't a 'thing'! He's _gay_, so, no!

I decided just to ride through town to the Tropical Sno, which is just shaved ice with flavored syrup that is different colors. It was just three miles away, so only took half an hour to ride there at a walk... Ironhide's walk is so slow.

"Large banana and large rainbow, please," I ordered the dude that owns the Tropical Sno. After I got our syrupy ice, I sat down at the picnic table near the tree I tied Ironhide to. Brian was already sitting there.

"Yo, thanks," he told me as he practically started shoveling the ice and syrup into his mouth. It's like guys have these huge mouths that can hold any amount of anything, ya know?

Yeah, so he had his all gone in less than two minutes. A large shaved ice. Gone in two minutes. Does that sound unnerving to you? It sure as heck does to me!

After I finished mine, ten minutes later, we started riding home. When we were about two miles from Brian's house, I was taking him home, I heard a truck backfire. It spooked Ironhide! Ironhide reared, sending Brian and I flying into the air. Ironhide ran off in the direction of our stable, so I knew he would make it home. Brian and I, however? Probably not!

"Son of a _glitch_!" I exclaimed, dusting my jeans off. "What the frag were you _thinking_? If a truck doesn't work, don't _drive_ it! Especially near a _horse_ that can get _spooked_!" I couldn't see a person in the truck, but I loved the truck. It was a GMC Topkick, but a little rusty, though it wasn't an old one. It was beautiful, but just because it looked awesome doesn't mean the owner needs to be scaring horses with it.

"Uh, Liz?" Brian looked scared. "There's no driver in that truck!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," I whispered. "You know how I'm obsessed with Transformers?" "Duh!" "That's one of them," I squeaked. "Ironhide." "Shit," Brian mumbled. He knew about Ironhide from me telling all my friends about him. The cannon-lover, trigger-happy mech that loves to blow things up. He's a hard-ass! AND a badass! AND won't hesitate to run us over! "But, isn't he in that movie? Movies aren't real!" "I hate to break it to ya, but if we don't run, he'll run us over," I pointed before leaping to my feet, grabbing Brian by the arm and running to the East, where my stable was, but then I stopped. "Ironhide... Backfired? Maybe he needs help." "Yeah, you would help him, of all people," Brian rolled his eyes. "After all, he's your favorite." I just ignored him. Why, you ask? Because it's true. Obviously! "Okay, Ironhide," I walked up to the truck slowly and carefully. "We know about you, and I just want to help you." "How do you know about me?" Ironhide's deep voice growled. "Well, if you come with me, I'll explain everything," I told him. "I don't think you're strong enough to even transform. You backfired, and that's never good." "Hmm," he hummed. "Fine. I'll follow you to your dwelling." " 'kay, good," I nodded. "It's two miles East, can you make it that far?" *30 Minutes Later* "I'm never going on a ride with you again," Brian glared at me, breathing heavily. We just pushed the GMC Topkick two miles in gravel. Sounds like fun, right? Wrong! "Hey, I thought you was my bestie," I gave him my puppy-dog eyes that, by the way, suck. But they work on him! "I am," he rolled his eyes. "Now, what do you want me to do?" "You don't know slag about machinery, so you won't do a thing," I shook my finger at him. "I'll fix Ironhide, but you'll brush down Ironhide and give all my precious horses food," I turned to the truck. "And by Ironhide, I mean my horse." "Okay, fleshie, now explain how you know me," Ironhide commanded. "Hmm, where to begin?" I replied thoughtfully. "Well, in 2007, there was a movie that came out, called Transformers. It was all about Cybertronians coming to Earth searching for the AllSpark. Samual Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and Seymor Simmons were all characters in it. Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and you were the Cybertronians. I know all about you guys, but you are just in a movie, fictional, yet you're here, so that only brings one thing to my mind." "And what might that be?" Ironhide questioned. "Pop your hood," I ordered, and the hood opened. I started working. "I believe that Primus sent you here to live. But if you're here, the other dead Cybertronians might be as well, Autobots and Decepticons alike." "Jazz," Ironhide murmured. "Exactly," I nodded, tightening a bolt. "Jazz, Que, Jolt, and... The Fallen." Ironhide growled at my mentioning of the brutal Decepticon. "But Megatron is still alive there, so we won't encounter him by any means!" "Good," Ironhide rumbled. I worked in silence for a few more minutes, tightening and tweaking some bolts and wires here and there. His undercarriage was rusty and dirty, so I'll probably just give him a wash later or something. " 'Cause you make me feel like," I hummed softly 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars. "I've been locked out of heaven for to long, for too long. You make me feel like-" "Liz, how many times do I have to tell you to-" Megan was cut off when she saw me working on the truck. "Who's is that?" "A friend's truck, asked me to fix and clean it," I explained quickly. "Looks like that DeceptiAutoTronBot," Megan laughed. "Hey, shut up!" I threw a wrench at her. "That's offensive to more than just me!" "I highly doubt that," she rolled her eyes and went into the house. "Sorry about her, she thinks she's 'all that'," I told Ironhide. "I believe Jazz would've liked you, with your taste in music," Ironhide commented. "I'll listen to anything with good rhythm and beat," I shrugged. I've actually been to State Opus Honor Choir for singing, but I try not to boast about it. "My sister sings a lot around the house, but then yells at me when I do. I don't get it." Ironhide hummed, then when I got out the electrical tape and got a few wires fixed, his whole body vibrated. "Was that a good move, or a bad move?" I asked. "Good," Ironhide assured me. "I believe I can transform now." "That's good," I nodded. "I'm guessing you are wanting to, but just make sure it's over in the trees and I'm not in the way when you do. The trees should hide you, they're thirty feet, and I think you're only twenty-something." "Correct." "Okay, looks like I'm done here," I shut his hood. "You can go do your thing, and I'll put my tools away." After I put my tools back in my garage, I looked towards the spot Ironhide was parked at to see just... Nothing. Well, he went away to transform and what not, I shrugged. "Dude!" Brian yelled from the stable. "Where's Ironhide the horse?" "You were suppose to bring him in!" I yelled back, running towards the stable. "Why didn't you bring him in?" "I couldn't find him!" "Oh, great," I mumbled as I grabbed a lead rope and halter. I started walking towards the paddock when I heard a whinny. "Crap!" I ran towards the sound, only to find Ironhide standing in his robot-mode, pointing his guns at little horse Ironhide. "Ironhide, stop!" I screamed. Yep, Ironhide was about to shoot his cannons at my horse, Ironhide. "He's fine, don't hurt him!" "You have a-" Ironhide started, but I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, 'rodent infestation', but this," I pointed to the spooked horse, "isn't a rodent! Get that fact through your thick processors, and we'll get along just fine!" Ironhide grunted in response, nodding his head a little. "Good, now I have to calm Ironhide down, the horse," I explained. "Next time, don't transform in front of the horses; they get spooked easily." "Understood." "Okay," I started walking towards my spooked little Ironhide. "Shush, baby, you're alright. You're fine. He won't hurt you." My black stallion was soothed by my soft voice, so he stopped jerking all around and started walking towards me. "Yeah, that's it. It's alright," I clipped the halter and lead rope to him. I pointed to the metal Ironhide. "You! You stay in the trees. I don't want anyone seeing you!" "Yes." "Good," I started walking horse Ironhide to the stables to get him brushed and everything else I need to do for him. After that, twenty minutes later, I went back to the trees to check on Ironhide. "I'm all rusted," Ironhide grumbled. "Not my fault Sentinal killed you," I rolled my eyes. "Though, I could probably fix that." "How so?" he asked. "Come on!" I facepalmed. "Aren't you guys like super-computers? Look up how I would do it!" His optics dimmed for what seemed like a few minutes, but it was actually only a few seconds. "That's probably how I would do it," I crossed my arms. "Well, depends on what you read. I actually have some rust-remover I sometimes use on the horses' tack, and there's a bunch of it, more than enough for you." "So, Liz, why was the black stallion in the trees?" Brian came out of the bushes, then fell over. Oh, gosh, my friend. Brian, what will I do with you? "Look up!" I pointed up to Ironhide's face. After Brian got on his feet and looked up, he fell down again. Huh... Maybe I should be more scared of Ironhide? Everyone else seems to be! "How did I not notice a fifty-foot robot!" Brian squeaked. Yes, he squeaks. I really worry about him sometimes... "Actually, he's only about twenty-two," I corrected him. "Still freaking tall!" "Wuss," I rolled my eyes. "You wuss." "Stop insulting me!" he exclaimed dramatically. "It hurts my feelings!" "Oh, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "Twilight sucks!" "NO!" he exclaimed. "Hurting my feelings! MY FEELINGS!" "Gawd, you act like a little girl!" I laughed. "I still think you would do good in drama club. They still need a lead male actor to also sing." "Who's the female lead?" Brian asked. "Yours truly!" I grinned. Yep, I got the lead role in the musical. My life rocks! "Cinderella is the musical we're doing." "Fine, I'll join the club and do the lead role-thingy," Brian shrugged. "Oh, Brian," I sighed dreamily,obviously acting. "You'll be the best Prince Charming anyone's ever seen!" "Yes, Cinderellie, I will," he nodded seriously. Then we burst out laughing. How did this go from Ironhide being a big-ass robot to drama club? Wow... "Ain't no way you 'Cinderellie' me!" I snapped my fingers sassily. He looked offended! "Girl, I WILL say that all I please!" he huffed. "On a different note," I turned to Ironhide. "It's getting late, so I should be getting dressed for bed and stuff. Brian, go home!" I shooed him. "Fine," he sassed. "I'll walk home, out in the cold-" "I'll take you, you wuss," I glared at him. "My-" I cut off. My new car. 2007 Pontiac Solstice. Do you know who that was? "Jazz," I whispered. "What did you just say?" Ironhide's face looked confused. Well, duh he's confused! I mentioned the name of his long-dead comrade, Jazz! "Hold on," I ran from the trees to my garage, where my Solstice was sitting peacefully. Why didn't I notice it earlier? I looked on the steering wheel, and gasped. OMFG! MY CAR IS JAZZ! HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICE IT EARLIER? "What? You look like you've seen a ghost," Brian told me. "I pretty much have," I whispered, pointing to my 'car'. "Jazz? I have Ironhide out in the trees, and I'll bet he wants to see you." "Hmm?" the car vibrated. Yep, it's Jazz. Definately Jazz. "Come on, Jazzman," I opened the garage door. I pointed to the trees where Ironhide stood, completely hidden. "He's over there." Jazz paused for a moment, then sped off to the trees, leaving dust in Brian and I's faces. Gee, thanks, Jazz! "Another one?" Brian's eyes widened. "Uh huh," I nodded. "And probably not the only ones." "Life just went from boring to exciting in a matter of minutes," Brian looked impressed. "Yep," I nodded. "True dat, homey." "So, who's Jazz?" Brian asked. "I'll tell you on the way to your house," I told him. Wait... "I have no car to drive!" "You could just drive one of them," he suggested. "Yeah, 'Hey, Ironhide, can you drive me and my friend to his house?', that'll go well," I replied sarcasticly. No way Ironhide would drive us to his house! "I can't use my sister's car, not my dad's truck, and no way am I using my mom's SUV!" Well, I'm out of options! "Hmm, who to take?" "Wait, you have a car and a license, yet you don't drive to school?" Brian questioned. "Walking's healthy!" "Yeah, so is not getting run over!" "I'd rather get run over than run someone over!" "True." "You could always," I started... "Stay the night. It's not like we'll do anything!" "But your parents," Brian pointed out. Yeah, my parents love Brian, but nevertheless, he's still a guy. And guys sleeping over? Yeah... "True," I nodded. "True. YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE STABLE!" "Yeah, cool idea, LIZ!" Brian growled. "I'll just walk." " 'kay, bye!" I waved as he started walking, then I threw his school bag at his head. I'm such a nice friend! 


	4. Chapter 4

~The Next Day~ "Okay, who set the tree on fire?" I crossed my arms. Ironhide pointed at Jazz, while Jazz pointed to 'Hide. "Well, someone's lying!" "He is!" they both replied at the same time. "If I didn't know better, I'd thing you guys were fraternal twins," I shook my head. "Okay, blame goes on Ironhide." "Why blame me?" Ironhide crossed his arms/servos or whatever the hell you call them. "You da one with da cannons," I explained in a random accent. "Cannons shoot, shots make flames, and the tree is on fire. Therefor, you get da blame!" "Don't you have school today?" Ironhide asked. "Dude, it's Sarurday," I looked at him like 'really?'. "And if I had school, I would've left already!" "Yeah, you leave at six forty-five in the mornin'!" Jazz exclaimed. "I would still be rechargin' when you would drive meh!" "Hey, I didn't know you were THE Jazz, so don't blame me!" I held my hands up in surrender. "Feel lucky I fixed all yall!" "So, you said something about all the dead Autobots being in this dimension," Ironhide started. "Who else would be here?" Jazz finished. "Well, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt," I started listing things off. "Uh, hold on, let me get my laptop." ~Minutes Later...~ "Okay, Sentinal Prime, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia," I listed names off. "Que, but wasn't he also known as Wheeljack?" Jazz nodded, so I continued my speech. "Then we have the Decepticons!" I hardly noticed Ironhide's growl when I said Sentinal's name. "I wanna know which of those punks we have to deal with!" Ironhide pounded his fists together. "The Fallen, Megsy, also known as Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Ravage, Laserbeak, Blackout, Scorponok,Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher." "Great," Jazz facepalmed... Kinda. Well, the Cybertronian equivalent! "Optimus, could you have let the bad people live, and just tortured them?" I asked the sky. "Who are you talking to?" Jazz asked me. "The sky," I pointed up. "Duh. Okay, so seven Autobots that are here, and eleven Decepticons. Yep, we're outnumbered." "Out-numbered, yes, but not out-ranked," Ironhide told me. "I'm not even sure if you could call it out-ranked, more like 'out-strengthed'," I corrected him. "And, uh, hello? THE FALLEN! ONLY DEFEATED BY A PRIME? DO YOU SEE A PRIME AROUND HERE?" " 'lil lady gots a point, 'Hide," Jazz turned back to Ironhide. "BUT!" I held my hand up. "Maybe some of the old Primes are here? But, then again, they wouldn't be here on Earth, probably." OMG, I just remembered something! "Hey, what about Jetfire? He'll be here!" "If this is all true, then yes, he will be here," Ironhide nodded. "Great!" I grinned. "He can sit on Megsy!" "Uh huh, dat's the plan," Jazz remarked sarcastically. "Totes!" "Oh, fancy seeing you here!" I heard a female voice, then two females laughing. Aw, crap! It's the Arcee triplets! Just imagine what they looked like in the movie, I'm to tired to explain them. All this thinking crap is making my brain tired. "Okay, hold on," I held my hand up again. "Let me guess who each of you are... Chromia," I pointed to the blue femme. "Arcee," I pointed to the red femme. "And Elita-1," I pointed to the purple femme. "Did I get it right?" "Yes, fleshy," Chromia nodded. "Enough with the 'fleshy, fleshie' crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm about to pull my hair out!" "Okay, okay!" Arcee tried to calm me down. "Some of the women of NEST said that hurts when you do that." "They say correctly," I nodded. "But when stress happens, hey! I got nothing better to do!" "Stress is not fun," Elita-1 agreed. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "I totally forgot!" "What did you forget this time?" Jazz smirked. "Hey, shut up!" I pouted for a second, then snapped back to regular 'Liz'. "I have horses named after some of you!" "Yes, yes, I know about little 'Ironhide'," Ironhide rolled his optics. "Yeah, but I also have Elita-1 and Chromia," I told him. "I'm thinking about buying a gray pony and naming him 'Jazz', but I don't have the money right now. I just need fifty more dollars." "What is a 'horse'?" Arcee asked me. "It's a mammal that walks on four legs, but is sometimes taller than humans," I explained. "Hold on, I"ll go get one to show you." ~After Getting Dino~ "This is Dino," I walked Dino nearer to them slowly. He was too proud to flinch or spook. "You know who he's named after, and it's for good reason." "Proud," Chromia nodded. "That's exactly how I remember Dino." "Oh, yeah!" I facepalmed. "You guys died before Dino arrived! He was a cherry red ferrari, by the way." "I figured," Arcee shrugged. "Okay, so I have a few questions," I told them. "First one, are you, Ironhide, and you, Chromia, sparkmates?" "No!" they both exclaimed. "We 'dated' for a few vorns, but we were never close to being Sparkmates," Ironhide explained quickly. "Huh, interesting," I moved on. "Elita, did you and Optimus-" "Yes, we were Sparkmates," Elita-1 nodded. "I had a sparkling, but she... Died during the wars on Cybertron." "Was her name, perhaps, Snowbird?" I asked. "How did you know?" her optics widened. "Haha, funny story," I laughed awkwardly. "Well, I have a stallion named Optimus Prime and an mare named Elita-1, and they had a sparkling, well, foal for horses, and I named her 'Snowbird' because of the color." "Snowbird was white," Elita-1 told me sadly. "She was only a jorn old..." "I'm sorry," I told her. "I've had family die before, but I haven't exaclty had a daughter die, so I can only imagine what you feel. Anyway, Arcee, were you with Dino?" "No," she laughed. "He's too much of a hot-head!" "Girl, you must be my sister!" I grinned. "That's what I think! Sexy accent, but full of himself. Like Knockout from Transformers: Prime!" "Transformers... Prime?" Jazz inquired. "Yeah, I'll show you," I pulled a page up on my laptop. "And how are you up already?" Brian was amazed when he got at my house. His mom dropped him off because they thought that we were 'dating', but we're not. His parents do not approve of him being gay, so I help him out by posing as his girlfriend to his parents. Anyway, he got dropped off at noon and was amazed that I was awake... "Yeah, when you have five alien robotic organisms behind your house, you might be up earlier, too!" I looked at him like 'really?'. "Mike is working today, but I told him to just work in the stable today, not to go out and mend the fences and crap like that that's outside, that I'll do that work." "Yep, you'll totally do that work!" he nodded sarcastically. "So, what are we doing today? Trail ride?" "Nope, I'm gonna go on a drive," I told him. "We're going to look for the other Autobots that might be in this dimension. I just got done showing them some pictures from the movies and stuff. The femmes like some of the pictures, but the mechs... Not so much, especially the fanfictions. They think they're creepy." "I could imagine!" Brian nodded. "So, where are we going?" "I think we're going to just drive around LA," I shrugged. "That's where I assume the 'dead' Autobots would go, seeing that their base was around LA." "Mm-kay," Brian hummed. "We leaving now?" "Shyeah!" As soon as I said that, all five Autobots came driving from the trees into my driveway. The femmes had their holographs on, while the mechs didn't have anything. "I'm just making a guess here, but Brian's going in Jazz and I'm riding in Ironhide, posing as 'drivers'?" I raised an eyebrow at them. "Yep!" Jazz replied, opening his driver side door for Brian. "Hop in, 'lil man!" "Hey!" Brian defended. "I'm not little!" "Dude, I'm a midget, and you're my height!" I laughed, getting in Ironhide. "I'm guessing you know about where they would be?" "I can track their energy signatures," Ironhide answered. "Cool," I nodded, impressed. Only, I pronounced 'cool' as 'kewel'. Yes, there is a difference! Sound it out, if need be! The best part of riding with the Autobots? Brian and Jazz getting stopped for speeding... Really, guys? I thought they had police radars! And Brian just HAD to forget his license at home! God, he's stupid... So, after paying the fine right away, we had to go to Brian's house to get his freaking license so we wouldn't get stopped again for speeding and driving without a license... I thought Brian was old enough to remember important stuff like that. I guess not. "Wifi rocks!" I sang quietly into my phone. I was talking to Brian, BTW. VIA comm link. My phone connects with Jazz's comm link. How cool is that? Extremely cool! Again, kewel... "IRONHIDE, WATCH OUT!" Guess who we almost ran into? "Bitch, watch where you're going!" Tyler Oakley exclaimed. Tyler freaking Oakley! The YouTuber! I love him! "Tyler, I'm so sorry!" my eyes were so wide! "I wasn't paying attention!" "How do you know my name?" Tyler squinted at me. "THE Tyler Oakley, from YouTube!" I exclaimed. "We could totally be besties right now!" he exclaimed back. "I KNOW!" Ironhide vibrated, obviously annoyed that I was yelling at some random guy on the street. How the hell did I meet Tyler Oakley? I'll never know! The darnedest things happen to me! "Girl, did your truck just vibrate?" Tyler looked at me suspiciously. From the look in his eye, I knew he knew something. I looked behind him and saw... Guess who? "Hell yeah it did!" I nodded, then pointed to the blue car behind him. "And who might that be?" "Uhh," he stuttered as I walked towards the blue car that I could now see as a Chevy Volt. "This is a Chevy Volt, is it not?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded, then put his head down. "Good for you! I found five, you found one!" "Are... All those... Them?" Tyler pointed to the Autobots that were in their vehicle modes behind Ironhide. Brian was out of Jazz and was walking towards me. "Yep," I nodded. "Ironhide, Jazz, Chromia, Arcee and Elita-1." "He told me he was looking for them," Tyler told me. "To repair them." "Well, too bad, Jolty, I already did that!" I stuck my tongue out at the blue car. The car's engine revved a little bit, so I backed off. "Well, I fixed Jazz, then found Ironhide, fixed his aft, then the Arcee triplets found us, already repaired and stuff," I turned to the triplets. "Who fixed you guys?" "This guy," Arcee's holograph replied, shrugging. "I think his name was Corey," Elita-1 told me. "No shit!" Tyler exclaimed. "Corey's my old roommate!" "Wow, small world," I laughed a little. "Tyler Oakley, Corey and small-town girl Liz finding sentient alien robots." "I didn't think there were that many small-towns around here," Tyler tilted his head at me. "Yeah, just ten miles south of LA," I shrugged. "It only has about ten thousand people, and I live just out in the country with ten acres for my horses." "Girl, you have horses?" Tyler's jaw dropped. "I'll have to come over to do a funny video about them!" "Yeah, you should!" I grinned, then turned to Jolt. "Jolty, we're going to look for the chevy twins now. You wanna help?" "I hate those glitch-heads," Jolt growled. "That's only because you'll be the one fixing them!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "But I'll help, I fix cars pretty well. Just ask Ironhide!" I added, remembering Ironhide vibrating when I fixed some of his wiring. "... Fine," Jold replied. Well, I got the apprentice-medi-bot on our team! Now, where to look for Skids and Mudflap... *snaps* I got it! "We can look for them at a Monster Truck Rally!" I exclaimed randomly. When everyone gave me confused looks, I replied "Well, they like destruction, right? Monster trucks, hello!" "Good thinking, Liz," Brian nodded. "I do think sometimes!" I grinned, nodding. "I head there's a rally on 37th and Parkway, we should head in that area." "Agreed," Ironhide's voice came out, his driver's door opening. I hopped in Ironhide, Brian hopped in Jazz and Tyler got in Jolt. The Arcee twins turned their holographs back on, and we were off to find those stupid mechs we all hate to love: the Chevy twins. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, how I hate monster trucks," I grumbled as we went around the parking lot again. The six Autobots, Brian, Tyler Oakley and I were on a mission. A mission to find the Chevy twins... Not fun. I'd rather find the Fallen at this point. "But, the Fallen's a bad guy, right?" Brian questioned when I told him that. "Extremely bad guy," I nodded. "I'd rather find him than them." "Aww, come on!" Brian laughed. "Those twins can't be that bad, can they?" "Hey!" I heard a certain red-orangish mech screech. "Watch it!" "Glitch, I do whatever I please!" Oh, great... "Ironhide, I found them!" "Joy," Ironhide rumbled as he turned and started driving towards the two cars. I always remember who's who: Skids is green and Mudflap is red/orange. It's pretty easy, actually... Yeah. "Oh, fudge," I rolled my eyes. "We're gonna take them away from their monster trucks." "That sounds like fun!" Brian grinned. "At least they know not to transform," I told him because all of the Autobots knew the rules: no transforming in public in front of civilians. I'll save you the 'joys' of reading how we got the two brothers back to my house... It wasn't pretty. I think all the Autobots that weren't the twins got at least five inches of mud on them. Ain't no way Jazz is getting in my garage looking like that! "Ugh, now I gotta wash all of you!" I groaned. Giving the 'bots a bath sounds, oh I don't know, personal? Yeah, personal. "Why do you have to wash them?" Brian asked. "Well, there's no cheap car washes near by and I'm saving my money for a grey pony," I told him. "And guess what? You're helping!" Oh, did I mention that the femmes didn't get a single drop of mud on them? Well, girls will be girls! You know, never wanting to get dirty or anything. Just like the 'popular' girls at school. I'll bet all y'all know exactly who I'm talking about! "I call Jazz!" Brian shouted. I figured he would pick Jazz and Skids. That leaves me with the Mudflap and... Ironhide. Tyler was cleaning Jolt. "Great, I'm gonna need a stool," I walked over to the paddock to get the step-up block so I could reach all of Ironhide. I'm so short... I'm only five foot one! Compared to everyone else at school, I'm a midget! After getting the soap and hoses, yes, multiple hoses, I gave Tyler a bucket, soap and a hose, Brian got a hose, bucket and soap and... Guess what I got? A bucket, hose and soap! "... Will this hurt?" Ironhide asked me curiously. "Naw, it shouldn't," I shrugged. "If anything, it'll feel good. I would say 'look up Autobot car washes online', but the stories that have that in them... Yeah, don't look it up." "Yes." "Does 'yes' mean you won't look it up or you will look it up?" "Correct!" "Dammit, give me a straight answer!" He stayed silent... Grrr. " 'Hide, I hate you," I growled as I started spraying him with the ice cold water. When he jumped, I laughed evilly. "Oh, yeah, it might be a little cold!" "A little?" "Yep, a little bit cold!" He growled at me. Wow, Ironhide growling at me and I'm not scared? Didn't see that one coming! "Liz, I'm outta soap!" Brian yelled as he threw the empty soap container at my face, but I dodged it and it hit Ironhide's front, left tire. "Get in the garage and get more yourself!" I yelled back. I carried my bucket that was filled with hot, soapy water next to my stool and set it down. I dipped my sponge into it, climbed on the stool and started washing Ironhide. I should probably take the time right now to tell you I had my iPod on... Full blast 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!NK... Yeah, I started singing, and I couldn't hear anything! I'm so stupid... "We'll come clean!" I sang loudly. I should've known what was coming... "Take THAT!" Tyler Oakley chucked his soapy sponge at my face. I gasped. "Bitch, you didn't just do that!" I looked at him, my eyes burning into his soul. "Girl, I think I just did!" he grinned. Oh, it's on! So, instead of chucking my own sponge at his face, I kinda... Threw my bucket at him. *Hours Later* "I never was a huge Transformers fan," Tyler shrugged. "I wasn't until the second movie," I told him and Brian. "I saw the first movie, then went to the theater to see the second and I was like 'OMIGOD, I'M IN LOVE!', and here I am now!" "I never was interested," Brian said. "I saw the movies, but never really got into them." "The fanfictions are very interesting," I chuckled. "Especially the rated M ones... It's really interesting, especially the mech/human pairings. Now, I'm okay with OCs/Mech, but when people do the movie characters and a mech? My least favorite was probably either Optimus/Sam or Ironhide/Will." My phone started vibrating, and I answered it with a ,"Hello?" "Me and Will?" Ironhide screeched. "Turn your audio receptors off if you don't want to hear it!" I shouted into the phone before pressing 'end call'. Wow, I just hung up on Ironhide! THE Ironhide! You know what this means, right? I'm just that bad-ass. "Did you just hang up on him?" Brian tilted his head forward. "Duh." "Wow," he shook his head, smiling. "Oh, crap," I facepalmed. "I forgot. They live on Energon, and there's not any here. What will they eat?" "Oil? I dunno!" Tyler exclaimed, falling back onto my bed. Yes, we were all in my room. My parents and sis were on vacay in... Las Vegas? I think... Anywho, I'm alone for the next week! AND! AND school's out! But I still have drama practice, but that's fun, and only on Wednesdays, so it's easy. "Yeah, I was thinking oil, too," I nodded. They drank oil on Transformers Animated, so why not the Bayverse Transformers? Out of pure boredom, I turned on my TV to the news. Apparently, a fighter jet crashed into some casino in Las Vegas... Wait, what? "Hey, Liz?" Brian started. "Aren't those your parents?" he pointed to some pictures of the people who were announced 'dead on impact'. "Yes," I wimpered, tears running down my cheeks. My parents. My parents died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. A fighter jet? I can already guess who that was: Starscream. Why did my parents have to die? *Brian's POV* In all the seven years I've known her, I've never seen Liz cry. She's always been the positive, brutally honest girl of the group. The leader. The girl everyone comes to for advice. It's kinda scary to see the the strongest girl I've ever known cry. "It's okay," I hugged her. "Everything will be alright." "They're gone," she sobbed, her eyes getting red and puffy. "Forever, and I had no idea." "No one did," I told her. Tyler was just sitting on her bed awkwardly, but I could tell he wanted to do something about her crying. You could see it in his eyes... "It wasn't your fault!" "Yes, it was!" she cried. "I didn't tell them that they were here, and if I did, they would've been more cautious about where they went and stuff." "Hmm," I hummed. How do you calm down a Transfan/music lover? ... I wonder! I turned one of the Transformers movies on her TV, and put the radio on her favorite station, where 'Blurred Lines' was playing. Surprisingly, her breathing got better and she didn't cry nearly as hard. "Are you feeling a little calmer?" I asked her softly. She nodded silently, so I patted her on her shoulder. "Hey, Ty, how about we leave her here for a few minutes alone? I want to see the 'bots, anyway." I really didn't, but she needs time alone to think and things of that nature. "Sure, okay," he shrugged, and we walked down the stairs, out the back door and into the trees where the Autobots were just hanging out... A tree fell over. "Who did this?" I exclaimed. I had a feeling it was one of the twins. They just seem... Destructive? Yeah, destructive. "It waz him!" Mudflap and Skids shouted together, pointing to the other. Oh, brother. I looked at Jazz, and he said, "It was really both of them, they were wrestling." "I figured," I glared at them. "Ironhide, how do we punish them?" I crossed my arms and looked up at the large mech. "I'll do the honors," Ironhide smiled evilly, smashing his fists together. He did one swift movement to grab both of the twins and toss them into the vineyard that is right behind the stable. Ugh, Liz is gonna be mad! Well, happy the twins got punished, but mad about her neighbor's vineyard! Those things are EXPENSIVE! "Great, you just ruined the North half of her neighbor's vineyard, congrats," I squinted up at Ironhide. He seemed proud of himself, despite me just telling him she'll be mad. "That's the only way they learn," he just shrugged. "Ain't that the truth!" Jazz exclaimed. "I never really go to know them, but back on Cybertron, they were a handful!" "Still are, obviously," Jolt groaned. I didn't see the femmes, so I just assumed they were out exploring or something. Liz has a couple acres, so I wasn't too worried about them. "Where's Liz?" Ironhide asked. "Uhh," I said slowly. How do I explain this to alien robots? "Do you know what parents are?" I asked. When Ironhide nodded, I continuted. "Her parents and sister just... Died, in Las Vegas. A fighter jet crashed into the casino they were at." "What kind of fighter jet was it?" Ironhide asked quickly. "F22," Tyler answered. I have no clue what a F22 is! A fighter jet is all I know... I'm so smart! Ironhide growled when he told him that. Obviously, he knew that jet or something. "Do you know who it was?" I asked Ironhide. He grunted. "He is a Decepticon named Starscream." "Ohhhh, I know who you're talking about!" Tyler exclaimed. "That's bad!" "Who the hell are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. "This jet dude that hates humans," Tyler explained. Well... He hates humans, huh? Crashing into a casino? Perfect way to destroy innocent human lives! "He sounds fun," I stated flatly. Totes fun! "Punk ass Decepticon," Ironhide muttered, quoting himself. "I'm going to go take a walk." "Have fun!" I waved as I watched him go deeper into the trees. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Liz's POV* Why? Why did this happen to me? Does Starscream know something about them that I don't? Was the crash random? Why did he flee the scene? Did he do it on purpose? Did he do it on accident? Did my family feel any pain? I hope they didn't... "God," I pressed my hands together in prayer. "Please, watch over my family in heaven. Make sure they know how much I love them. I miss them already. And, God, help me with the events to come. I'm pretty sure they'll be hectic! In God's name, amen." I sighed. I've cried all my tears. Half an hour's worth of them. My head is still spinning. A splitting headache doesn't help anything at all. My eyes are all red and puffy from crying. I'm not a pretty crier, I'll tell you that right now! Good think I wasn't wearing make-up, my mascara would've run. I'm sixteen and an orphan. Funnnnn. My stomach growled 'GIVE ME FOOD NOW!', so after eating a granola bar, I decided to go for a ride- alone. I was able to successfully sneak into Sideswipe's stall and get on his back. I wound my fingers through his silky white mane and whispered into his ear, "Walk." Sideswipe read my mind, I swear! He started walking towards the trees that the Autobots hung out in, but we avoided that area. I had a few trails that were fun to ride on, so I chose the one that had logs in the middle of the path so I would have to jump. Now, you don't usually jump when you ride Western, but I'm awesome, so I jump, okay? Okay. A few minutes later, we reached the first log. I kicked Sides' sides lightly with my bare feet, and he sped up to a fast trot. I tightened my thighs against his sides so I wouldn't bounce so much and make his back sore. I make a kissing sound at him, and he started to lope slowly and smoothly. We sailed over that log, and I slowed him down to a trot, then a slow walk again. There wouldn't be another log for another... Thousand feet, give or take a few hundred. All of a sudden, Sideswipe reared and left me on the ground. "Aft-head," I muttered as I dusted off my jean shorts. Luckily, I didn't land in mud. I landed on a stick! It didn't go through any part of me, but it put a small hole in my arm. Ouch. "Sideswipe!" I yelled. When he didn't come, I decided just to walk instead of ride. I changed paths to the one that has the best path for bare feet, and started walking. About five minutes into my walk, I heard the sound of a plasma-cannon whirring to life. I could feel it's heat inches from my face. I just stood still, waiting for someone to blow me up. *Ironhide's POV* I pointed my gun at the noise and powered it up, only to find Liz was leaking through her closed eyes. "Liz?" I started. "Why are you leaking? Is it about your creators?" She opened her eyes quickly, as soon as I started talking. I believe she was surprised to hear my voice. I withdrew my plasma cannon and put it away. I laid my hand on the ground and gestured for her to get on. She stepped on, and I kept my hand flat as I raised it to my optic-level. "Why are you leaking, youngling?" I asked again. "My parents are gone," she looked right into my eyes sadly. "I didn't even get to tell them I loved them. And now... They're gone forever. I'll never see them again, and what'll happen to my stable? My horses? What'll happen to them?" "I'm afraid I can not answer those questions," I shook my head sadly. "Starscream is a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. We'll have to be careful what our actions are from now on." "Yeah," she nodded, her cheeks still wet from leaking. "And it's called crying, not leaking," she smiled faintly at me. "Humans normally don't leak." I grunted as I nodded. "Did you lose your... Horse?" "Yeah, Sideswipe," she told me. "He's smart, so he should've gone back to the front paddock." I set her down on the ground, transformed, then opened my driver side door. "Get in, I'll drive you back to your dwelling." "Thanks, Ironhide," she replied as she got in. *Brian's POV* "How are we going to explain the destruction of her vineyard to Liz's neighbor?" Tyler asked as we both paced back and forth. "I think Liz is going to take it harder than her neighbor," I told him. "Why woul' she be worried?" Jazz crossed his servos. " 's not like it's 'ER vineyard!" I gave him a weird look. "Then how's her neighbor gonna take it, huh? It's not like we cam blame it on a twenty foot robot, they don't 'exist' here!" "He has a point, Jazz," Jolt commented. "First her tree catches fire, then the freakin' twins knock a few over, THAN Ironhide throws them into a vineyard!" I ran a hand through my hair. "You guys are so... Destructive." "We're not exactly light weight beings," Jazz shrugged. "Du', you just called yer own race fat!" Skids cried. "Shut up, this is your fault anyway," I rolled my eyes as Ironhide drove nearer us from the trees. When he stopped, Liz got out, looking like she was just crying. "Liz?" I walked over and hugged her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she laughed pitifully. "We need to find two more 'bots before we worry about me." "I thought Que was the last one?" Jazz said. "I have reason to believe that there is one more 'bot out there," Liz explained. "One that was left out of the movies, but not out of G1." "Who?" Ironhide asked. I knew exactly who she was talking about, she's told me many times how she wished he was in the movies. "Sunstreaker." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Sunstreaker?" Jazz asked. "The twin brother of Sideswipe?" "The mech that hates anyone to touch his finish?" Jolt asked wearily. "Yes, that's the one!" I nodded. "The one mech that loves painting, his finish, his brother, the player, that's the one." "Wow, he sounds like fun..." Brian sighed. "Where would he be?" "He could be in a variety of places, most not even on this continent," I continued. "Que, on the other hand, probably IS on this continent. We should look for him first." I'm not going to bore you all by telling you exactly how we found them, but I'll give you guys the gist. Que was in Texas near a military base... Sunstreaker was actually in the United States, somewhere near Mission City. Yep, you heard me. THE Mission City. How did he know to be there...? Right now, we're heading back to my house to fix the dudes up and get a game plan. We're probably going to end up in a war, killing off Screamy, all that jazz. Jazz. I made a joke! "I'm so funny," I said with a serious face. "What? Why?" Brian asked from the speaker COMM. "Just... Things I think about," I shrugged, even though he couldn't see. Him and Jazz were in front of us, then it was Ironhide and I, then Jolt and Tyler, Que, then Sunstreaker. The femmes and the other twins were ordered to stay at my place, and I hope Chromia didn't let them blow anything major up. "Liz, please tell me what you were thinking of wasn't dirty..." "Brian, no. It wasn't dirty." "Okay, just checking!" "He's not here," Brian announced from the alley across the street. We were currently looking for any sign of Que, and we are in New York City. Normally, I'd care about being so far away from home, but we've worked too hard to back away now. "No dip," I sighed, leaning against a brick wall. "We've been looking for days..." "Don't give up hope, lil' lady," Jazz told me. "He has 'ta be aroun' here somewhere." "Uh huh," I nodded slightly. "I know that, but I just..." I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm cold. I can NOT complain, because that'd make me look weak. I'm not weak. Well, I am. My strong composure? It's all just a facade. "Come on," Brian ran across the empty street. It was the ghetto part of Queens we were in, and it was creeping me out. So quiet, and dark... Ugh. "Don't stop now." "I just need to fraggin' sleep," I told him with a soft look. "And I'm obviously not getting any anytime soon." "You WILL sleep," Tyler said from beside me. "Eventually. Right now, we need to find Que and Sunstreaker. They're not going to be in good shape, either." "I know," I replied. "I need to buck up and deal with it." Seriously. Ironhide grunted in response. We made the immature decision to leave Skids and Mudflap with the Arcee triplets, back in California. I was really regretting leaving Cali right then... "Wait just a minute," Jazz held a servo up. "Y'all hear dat?" "Hear what-?" "SHH!" he shushed me. Everyone got quiet and we all listened. Suddenly, I heard a male voice whispering to another male, not too far away. Jazz's visor slid up and I saw his full face. "I think we found them.' - - - - - - - - "Well, my God!" I made a weird face when I saw the golden Lamborghini and Que's altmode. I forgot what it was called... Such a great fan, right? "Girl, you better not be talkin' about me!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. Uh huh, waaaay too into his looks. "Smart one, I am," I put my hands on my hips. "You better not sass the girl who's suppose to fix you." "I wouldn't trust you with a scraplet, human fleshie." "You'll say differently when I get you back to Cali," I told him. Though he was in his altmode, I could almost see his frown of confusion. "California." "Ah." I had to push his altmode out of the dark alleyway and into the street. It was all banged up, with a bunch of scratches on his paint. He was leaking oil somewhere, and his paint just looked plain bad. I seriously felt bad for him. "Dang," Jazz frowned as he saw Sunstreaker. "Sunny, you look worse than when you got done with that gladiator fight a couple vorns ago!" he laughed. "Shut up," Sunstreaker hissed. Que was right behind me, and wasn't making any comments. I was about to ask about that, but decided not to. Maybe he was just shy...? "THIS P.O.S. is Sunstreaker?" Brian smirked. "Ha, he doesn't look as 'fabulous' as I thought he would be!" "Got tha' right, brothah!" Jazz laughed and gave Brian a soft high-five. It had to be soft, obviously, because he didn't want to hurt him. Brian high-fived him back with a grin. "Alright, lovebirds," I rolled my eyes. "We have to get these two dumbs back to Cali." (1 Week Later) "Finally home!" I sighed happily as we made it back to my house. Nonstop driving from NYC to California really made the 'bots tired, that's for sure. Especially for Que and Sunstreaker, since their conditions... Heh, not really fun. I had to keep Ironhide awake the whole drive, telling him memoirs of my past out of boredom. I doubt he listened to any of them, but they were all 100% true. I instantly opened the truck/Ironhide's door and got out of his altmode. My first thought were my horses; how were they? I ran to the barn, while I heard the other 'bots transform behind me. It's been about three weeks since I've seen my horses. In the barn, they were all in their stalls. As soon as they figured out I was in the barn, they all poked their heads out of the stall doors. Chromia, Arcee, and Elita-1 all took good care of them while I was gone. After thanking them, the Arcee triplets, I opened Ironhide's stall door. Horse Ironhide, that is. "Hey, 'hidey," I smiled, rubbing his neck gently. He seemed happy, and I was glad, even grateful, for that. He blew air in my face, making my hair go all over the place. "Gee, thanks," I laughed softly at him. "Love you, too, buddy." I almost had a heart attack when my mofo best friend decided to jump on me from behind, scaring me half to death. "HEYYY!" I could almost see Brian's grinning face as he said these words. "Get the heck off meeeee," I wined, trying to pry his arms off from around my neck. His legs were wrapped around my waist, too. It wasn't the most comfortable position ever, especially with my back problems. "Magic word?" he laughed. "NOW." Grumbling, he unwrapped his arms and legs from behind me on my back. "Grazie," I told him. "The hell...? What language was THAT?" "Italian." "Oh, of course," he rolled his eyes. "Because you totally know Italian." "You know I do!" I grinned. Really, I don't know much Italian. Sure, it's a fun language, but I'd rather speak English or Spanish. I'm fluent in both of those, anyway. Plus... I'm not very much Italian, either. Like, one-sixteenth... Ish? Eh. Ironhide, the horse that is, neighed and nudged me in the back. I laughed as I turned back to the black stallion. He blew air in my face again, this time in a friendly way. "What do you want, little 'hidey?" I asked as I rubbed in-between his large nostrils, where his skin is really soft and sensitive. He turned his head and stretched his neck to nip at his back before turning back and nudging me on the shoulder. I got the message. "You want a ride?" His head bobbed up and down eagerly. I, in response, laughed and got my fingers tangled into his main. I positioned myself standing right beside his large, muscular frame before jumping up and pulling on his mane slightly in order to get up on his back. Brian took a few steps back. Bri Bri, don't be shy! "Liz, wha...?" Brian frowned at me from the ground. "Riding already? You just got back-!" "Yes, and that's exactly WHY I'm riding," I nodded as I rubbed Ironhide's neck a little. "He hasn't been ridden in a few weeks, and it's not good for his health. I had him trained almost to Olympic levels, and he's already lost a bit of muscle and gained a bit of weight." I explained all of this to Brian, but the poor kid wasn't understanding any of it. I sighed. "Fat horse needs exercise." Brian paused before nodding. "Ohhhh, okay." Poor Brian, so confused all the time. "You want to ride with me?" I asked, offering him my hand. He hesitated before nodding, taking my hand. I pulled him up to sit right behind me on Ironhide's back, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Ironhide had no tack on, no bridle or saddle, and I absolutely loved to ride like this. The feelings you get from this kind of riding are unimaginable, because you just feel so... Free. 


	8. Chapter 8

I ended up riding Ironhide, the horse, for about two hours. I don't know how, but somehow Brian bribed all of the Autobots' holoforms to get a horse and ride a bit as well. I was riding in the forest, whereas they all rode in the large pasture. In fact, I didn't know they were even riding until I came back from my long ride. As I trotted Ironhide back from the forest trail, I saw the 'bots attempting to ride my horses and laughed. 'Hey, at least they know how to tack up!' I thought with a smirk. I decided to scare all of them by kicking Ironhide's sides hard, making him break into a dead run at the fence. Jazz and Brian, who were riding the same horse, both snapped up and looked at me with a shocked face. I think Brian tried to yell something at me, but heh, I couldn't exactly hear him. I counted Ironhide's strides as he got to the fence, and lifted myself up on Ironhide's back when his front hooves left the ground. Brian and Jazz looked at me, their jaws dropped, as Ironhide soared over the tall pasture fence. When we both landed safely on the ground, I was grinning from ear to ear. Brian saw my large smile and furrowed his eyebrows. Yep, he's mad. "Liz! What the he-?!" Brian started yelling at me, but... Well, damn. Jazz shut him up by pressing their lips together. Daaaaang! I turned Ironhide, the stallion, away from the two, who were now... Good God, you don't even wanna KNOW! I coughed, very loudly and forced. They broke apart instantly, both in a happier mood now. Jazz's arms were wrapped around Brian's waist comfortably. Aww. Cute. "I'm not sure whether or not to puke because it's so sweet, or puke because it's gross that you two are now a couple kissing in front of me," I grinned back at them. They both laughed at what I said and nodded. "Don't throw up at ALL," Jazz snickered. "Ah don' won' the lil' lady that fixed meh tah beh sick." "Thanks, Jazzman," I nodded with a smile. "Though that was a rhetorical statement." "... Was dat mean?" "It means I'm being sarcastic, silly mech," I laughed. "Like, I'm not actually asking for a reply." "Ohhh, okay," he nodded, not removing his arms from around Brian's waist just yet. "So... What do we do now?" Brian asked. "We have all the dead 'bots... Now what?" All eyes turned to me. Are you kidding me? Brian knows I suck at planning too far ahead... "No se," I shook my head. Spanish for 'I don't know'. "I got this far in my head... I guess we need to try to get all of them back." "And leave you?" Ironhide's holoform frowned. He was riding on Optimus Prime, the horse. I found that slightly funny, in my own little weird ass way. "The cons are still here, Elizabeth-" "I know," I said. "So are you guys. That's why you need to get back. Though you aren't injured right now, if you try to fight the Fallen or Megatron, I may not be able to fix any major injuries and you'll die for REAL. That doesn't sound like much fun, huh?" "We cant just leave you... Or Brian, here with the Decepticons still a threat," Ironhide said sternly. At first, it sounded like he only was going to say 'just leave you'. "We'll get rid of them, then find a way back." Que raised his holoform's hand, asking to speak silently. I nodded. "Elizabeth, I have created a way for all of us to get back, but we're missing a piece of it. Something that is extremely vital to the machine's power." "What's that you're missing?" I asked. "We need part of the AllSpark, a shard of it, in order to power the machine." My fingers flew to my chest, where I was wearing an AllSpark shard necklace. If it was real... Oh, God. That would fix everything. Too bad the little engravings at the bottom say 'Made in China'. I unclipped it from my neck and held it out for him to see. "Would it look a little like this...? You know, when we actually find it?" His eyes widened. "Oh, my... That's... That's it!" he exclaimed happily. "I shook my head. "No, it's not REAL... Fake," I handed it to him, and he took it carefully, like it actually was a shard. "Look at the bottom. 'Made in China'." He turned the shard over and shook his head. "No 'Made in China' engravings here... This is indeed a shard of the AllSpark. My altmode can feel it's energy radiating off it it. Elizabeth, where on Earth did you get this?" I opened my mouth to speak, but then shut my mouth again. Huh... Where DID I find this necklace? "I guess I found it at a garage sale..." I shrugged. "Just in a pile of junk, somewhere near Nevada." "Nevada, you say? Very interesting..." Que nodded. "Yes, this is a shard. I'm sure of it." "So we can power the machine and get back home?" Skids grinned. Mudflap knocked his brother off of the gate where they both were sitting. No WAY were those two dumbasses going to ride one of my horses. "No, shuck-face! That's not what ol' Hide said!" Mudflap exclaimed. "Open your audio sensors and LISTEN, bozo!" "Hey, that hurt, man!" "Hey! Dumbasses, shut up!" I rolled my eyes. "We're not leaving here," Ironhide crossed his arms. "Not while the Decepticons are still around." "And you're not STAYING, because I can't let any of you get hurt," I crossed my arms as well. Looks like we're both a little stubborn... This could be awhile. "You think we're going to leave you?" "I'd prefer that over all of you getting hurt and dying on my watch." It would kill me to know that they died, and I could have helped it. Especially with Ironhide... No way am I going to let him offline here. "Well, I'm not letting you die because we weren't here to protect you from the Decepticons." Oh, my God... He said 'I'm not letting you die'... Okay, Liz, don't get your hopes up... He doesn't like you back. Stop dreaming. "Your life is more important than one human's life," I pointed out. Ironhide scoffed. "Please. I've lived my life, over a million years. YOU haven't even lived eighteen." "... Almost eighteen years, mind you!" "Primus! Just kiss and make up already!" Brian and Jazz exclaimed. Ironhide's holoform flickered out after a surprised gasp at what they just said. I looked from Brian to Jazz, mouthing 'What the frag?' Ironhide's altmode transformed then started walking off into the forest. I could barely hear him muttering, something about 'stubborn femme'... Oh, me! "He's so stubborn," Chromia commented from the fence. "You two seem perfect for each other." My God! People, stop saying that to get my hopes up! "N-no... He'd never date a human," I shook my head sadly. "He actually cares about you," Chromia rolled her eyes. "Are you blind?" I bit back a sarcastic remark, then settled on just not answering. And actually, I'm almost blind. I can't see worth shit without my glasses. "I'll take that as a yes," she smirked. "How long have you known Ironhide?" "I've-" "Actually KNOWN him, not movies or anything like that." "Oh, um... A few weeks, maybe a month," I replied slowly. Really? Only a month? Gosh... "Exactly," she nodded. "Maybe a MONTH. And yet, it only took him that long to fall for you." "... No," I shook my head. Because you know what? NO WAY has Ironhide, THE Ironhide, fallen for a lowly girl like me. Not possible. IMpossible. "Yes. Go ask him yourself," Chromia crossed her arms. I was stumped. Go see a POed Ironhide, maybe get shot at by his sexy cannons, or continue to argue about said mech's feelings for me in front of everyone? Eh... I'll take door number one. "Fine, I'll go see him." Chromia exchanged grins with her two sisters, Elita-1 and Arcee. "See? Told ya she'd cave." I rolled my eyes as I dismounted horse-Ironhide and jumped the fence, being too lazy to actually walk around to the gate, open it, then re-lock it. "Jazz, you record what we say, I'm making you and Brian go in time-out." Sad thing? I'm not really kidding. I know he can record us, and I don't want him to! Brian made a pouty face. "Liz ..." "Hush, Bri Bri, I'm about to have a heart attack," I sighed as I started walking into the forest where Ironhide was headed. I was only half kidding about the 'heart-attack' thing. I seriously WISH I had been kidding. I played with my hair, twirling it in my hand as I walked. I seriously hate my hair. All curly, kinky, frizzy, never goes where I want it to go. Maybe I should chop it all off... Yeah, good idea. Chop it aaaaallllll off. If I thought I had ever been nervous before, I was way off. THIS is nerve-wracking! I heard a bush rustle behind me and froze. No, not now! Of all times, not-! Before I knew it, a pair of firm, warm lips were smashed onto mine. When my eyes were still slightly opened, I caught a glimpse of the person kissing me. A Hugh Jackman-Look Alike. Ironhide's holoform. Ironhide was... Kissing me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were both pulling the other closer. My mind was completely blank the first few seconds I kissed Ironhide. I thought it would have been weird, kissing him for my first ever kiss, but it felt so natural. Like I was made to share my first kiss with him. Like we were meant to kiss like this. It was everything I expected my first kiss to be. I felt sparks, the fireworks you always hear about. I always thought it was a joke, but no. They really are there. I'm kissing Ironhide. Oh My PRIMUS! By the time we both had to pull back for air, neither of us wanted to. He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my head up so I could look right into his eyes. He's much taller than me, I realized. "Liz..." he exhaled. His eyes were shining happily. I didn't know he could look so happy, especially around me... "Hmm?" I hummed. "I'm so sorry for yelling earlier-" I silenced him by pressing my lips on his again. He kissed me back with a smirk, and I just about melted in his arms. He noticed how the way he kissed me affected me, and his smirk didn't fade, neither did the kiss for a long time. All too soon, we had to pull away again. I looked into his icy blue eyes, but found only warmth and comfort in them. Chromia was... She was right. And it had only taken a month. Ironhide and I had fallen for each other. 


	9. Chapter 9

He placed a finger over both of my lips, then took one of my hands and held it. "Don't try to interrupt me this time, okay? Although, I didn't mind that last one... Anyway, I'm sorry for yelling earlier." I was very tempted to lick or playfully bite his finger that was above my lips, but I didn't. I only nodded, since he wasn't allowing me to speak. "I just.. I don't want to leave you here alone with the Decepticon threat," he continued before giving me a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his strong, muscular body in response. He is so much frackin' taller than me, he put his chin on the top of my head. That wasn't no big reach for him.. Gah! "I just don't want you to leave, period," I murmured into his chest. He pulled his arms away from around my small body with a frown. "If you don't want me to leave, then why is that what you told me?" "I... I just don't want any of you to get hurt..." I said softly. He shook his head before placing his hand under my chin and pulling my head up so I could look at him. Daaang, he's tall! "Elizabeth, I'm not leaving you," he shook his head again. "Not now, not ever. Not if I can help it." I sighed, "Ironhide, I don't want any of you to get hurt here, or worse." "I know that-" "It would tear me apart to know that you got hurt, and I could've prevented it." He wrapped me in another tight hug. "Oh, Liz... That's not going to happen... I'm not going to get hurt, I'm not going to leave you.." I hugged him back tightly. "But what if you can't help it...?" "Then I have a very good question to ask you," he chuckled, a sound deep in his throat. Damn, I love him.. Wait, did I really just think that? Is that to fast? OH PRIMUS! "A-and that is...?" I looked up at him. "If Que gets the machine to work, will you be willing to come back there with me? You and Brian, of course. I don't think Jazz'd appreciate us leaving him." Oh, my fragging Primus... That's just like... Good God... Gahhh... "Yes," I answerd after a long pause. "I'd love to come back there with you, and Brian as well." I know for a fact that Brian would be thrilled with this. He really likes, maybe even loves, Jazz. They'd both be thrilled with this. Without any hesitation at all, Ironhide lifted me up into his arms and twirled me around. Good God, dude, this is just too good! Is this a dream? I sure hope not! Damn, that would SUCK. Not like THAT, though. You nasties. He set me back on the ground, smiling brightly. I grinned back up at him in the same way. "Come on," he said, smile not fading as he took my hand. "Let's go back to talk to the others." "Okay," I agreed. I mean, come on. Who CAN'T agree to that face? Sexy and cute and adorable and GAHHH! Amazing! I think I'm just freaking out inside... Ignore me. Just freaking out. No biggie. We walked, hand in hand, all the way back to where the others were. Ironhide, the horse, decided to jump the fence and run over to us. Ironhide, holoform Ironhide that is, was a bit surprised, but noticed how I wasn't, so he pretended like it was nothing. I laughed at that and kissed his cheek. I could almost see Brian and Jazz's jaws drop, and that only made me laugh a bit more. "Oi, Liz! Don't get alien robot AIDS!" Brian called, trying not to laugh. I widened my eyes and slowly turned to look at him. "What. The. Fu-" Before I could finish, Ironhide smirked and covered my mouth with his hand. He must not want me to cuss! Aw. "Hey, no bad language," he laughed as he removed his hand. I was highly considering licking his hand, but... Nope. "Aww," I faked a very sad look. "No cursing?" "Nope. None." "Awwwwwww..." He must've taken my sad look to heart, and his face softened. "Hey, now-" I started laughing. "I was kidding!" He raised an eyebrow at me, then shook his head. "You're a weirdo." "That's a compliment to her!" Brian called out. "Shut up, shuck-face!" I called back. Ironhide laughed at what I called him, and kissed my forehead. "You two are so nice to each other," he chuckled. "Why, yes, yes we are," I nodded seriously. "Elizabeth!" Que called. "Would you mind giving me that shard...?" I nodded, then climbed onto Ironhide, the horse (my two Ironhides are confusing ha!) to ride over to him. I took holoform Ironhide's hand and let him sit behind me on the horse before riding through the open gate over to Que. "Here you go," I said, unclipping my necklace and holding the shard out to him. He took the shard carefully with a nod. "Thank you," he told me, not taking his eyes off of the shard. "Oi, you want to marry the shard?" I joked. He raised an eyebrow, but still didn't take his eyes off of the shard. "Or... Just rape it with your eyes. That's cool." He finally looked up at me with the absolute weirdest look ever. "What?" he tilted his head a lot, so much I thought his head would hurt. "Ha, that was a joke!" Brian snickered. "... Right, Liz? That WAS a joke, right...?" "Sureeee!" I smiled sweetly. Hell, I dont' even remember if I said it as a joke or not.. Oh well! Ironhide laughed at how I said 'sureeee', and gave me a behind hug from where he was on horse Ironhide. Yep. It's official. I love Ironhide. Is it too fast and too soon to say? Probably. No way can I tell him I love him, he'd back away from me like I was crazy. After we all got my horses brushed and put back, we were all just lounging around the house while Que worked on whatever the hell... That machine. Yeah, he was working on the machine. I almost forgot. I'm smart! So, in our living room, we were all just watching Dr. Phil. I don't know why, but everyone was so into the episode. It was about (wait for it) addictions to fandoms. Yep, and the person that was the special guest was addicted to Harry Potter. I was on the couch, between Ironhide and Brian. Brian was in between me and Jazz. Tyler left to go back home by then, and I doubt he's coming back. I'll probably never see him again. Shame, he's a nice dude. "And that's how it all started," the girl said on the TV. Dr. Phil was just about to tell her what to do about her 'addiction' (I mean, come on! Addictions to fandoms aren't that bad!) when the power went out. Me, being the idiot that is afraid of the dark, squealed and clung to Ironhide's side. He wrapped his arm around me, but didn't say anything. "QUE! WHAT THE HELL?" Jazz exclaimed. Somehow, I should've expected it to be Que's doing. "THE MACHINE'S READY!" he called back from outside. Brian got his phone out and turned the flashlight mode on so we could see. I didn't loosen my grip on Ironhide, though. I don't think he minded. Ironhide surprised me by picking me up as he stood up, picking me up bridal-style. I laughed my head off as Jazz picked BRIAN up. Aww. Kodac moment. We all headed out my door, and the first thing I saw as I walked out was a very large metal machine that Que was standing near. He was in his robotic form, of course. Ironhide nor Jazz changed to their real forms as they carried Brian and I into their altmodes instead. I had scheduled for a animal shelter to take all of my dear horses, because I can't take them with me to the other dimension. Que flipped the switch on the machine, and it glowed a bright green and blue light. I got settled in Ironhide's passenger seat, Brian did the same from in Jazz. Slowly, everyone but Jazz and Ironhide transformed and drove into the swirly machine. Ironhide and I were the last ones through. Ironhide took my hand and held it as he drove through. I blinked back tears; I would probably never come back here again. This is my last time seeing my home. I have no family anymore. I'm going to miss it all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ironhide took his thumb and ran it over a tear that was running down my cheek. "Hey... It's okay..." I smiled softly at him. "It's fine, Ironhide... I'm just sad that I won't ever see my home again..." I was leaving my home just to come be with Ironhide. The things we do for love... I just hope I don't regret it. "You'll have a new home now," he told me softly as we finally left the machine's swirly glow and into... The base? Yeah, the base in Washington DC. Oh... Snap. They don't know who Brian or I are... Scrap. Ironhide kept holding my hand as he drove into the base, calm as could be. I heard alarms go off, and instantly got worried. What would they do to me and Brian? We weren't technically allowed to be at this base. Ironhide and everyone is suppose to be DEAD, for Pete's sake! Will I be killed? Hell... Maybe this was a bad idea. "Liz... Get out," Ironhide said, removing his hand finally. I quickly unbuckled and got out of his altmode as he transformed. He instantly scooped me up in his hand and cradled me near his chest, so close that I could hear his spark humming softly. I was a bit surprised at what he did at first, but calmed down quickly. His spark was very lulling. I heard a voice shout, and recognized it a few seconds after I heard it. Will Lennox. THE Will Lennox. Damn, this is going to be hard not to fangirl! "HEY! LOWER THE WEAPONS!" Lennox exclaimed from below. "Wait... Ironhide?!" "Hello, Will," Ironhide said gruffly in response. "Wha-?! What are you doing?!" Lennox demanded. "You're suppose to be dead!" Ironhide chuckled, "Well, I'm not. She found me." "She?" Ironhide gestured to ME in his hands, and lowered me a little so that Lennox could see me. I waved shyly at him, "Hai..." "Who is she?" Lennox crossed his arms. Ironhide immediately put me next to his chest again protectively. "She saved my life. ALL of our lives, actually. And got us the means to be back here," Ironhide replied. I looked over a bit so I could see Lennox's face. He was frowning, and his arms were crossed. "How did she get you the means to get her?" he demanded. "Classified," Ironhide smirked in response. I was resisting the urge to high five him right then, but currently, I was in his hands, and I don't really feel like falling fifteen feet to the ground. Not today. Or any other day, really. Stay safe! "Ironhide... Nevermind," Lennox waved his arms. "Come on, we need to get all of you to Optimus." Wait a fragging minute. I'm meeting Optimus?! HOLY FRAG! Then again, I should have expected this. I mean, 'dating' Ironhide, and living at the base probably. I'm gonna have to see the big guy at some point. "Alright," Ironhide grunted with a short nod. I just sat comfortably in Ironhide's palm now, my feet hanging in the air because I was sitting at the edge of his hand. He looked down at me and laughed. "Comfortable?" "Considering I'm sitting on metal? Yep!" I grinned up at him. He just laughed a bit more and shook his head. I looked over a bit and saw that Brian was sitting comfortably on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz is very very short... Fits Brian perfectly! Chromia, Elita-1, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Que, and Sunstreaker all walked behind us. I exchanged nervous smiles with Brian when I looked over. It looks like I'm not the only one nervous about meeting the all-powerful OP. Ironhide looked down at me and frowned. "Something wrong?" I looked up at him and nodded shyly. "Yeah... About meeting Optimus..." Ironhide gave me a reassuring look. "Don't worry a bit about meeting Optimus, okay? He's a good guy." I laughed softly. "I know he's a good guy... But he's so... Big and... Gah. Just very very tall." Ironhide threw his head back and laughed. "You're scared of him because he's tall?" "... Hold on, I'm deciding whether or not to answer that..." He chuckled and brushed his thumb over my body, like a seat belt so I wouldn't fall. "You'll be fine. But... Are you really scared of tall?" I blushed a tiny bit (or at least I think I did... My cheeks started to feel a little warm) and nodded. "I'm sort of scared of tall things... And large cities... And complex things..." Ironhide shook his head, "Don't be scared... He's not going to hurt you, especially not while I'm around." Good God, that was adorable! I kept looking up at him and smiled. "I know." He smiled back at me before looking forward, where he was going. I looked forward as well. We were currently walking through the very large base. I saw Ratchet out of the corner of my eye in a room that looked like what people say the medbay look like. OMIGAWSH RATCHET OMIGOD! Ironhide noticed my expression and tried not to laugh, but failed as he chuckled instead. "What?" "It's Hatchet...!" I squeaked. Dang, I must've sounded so weird. So much for trying not to fangirl! Ironhide heard my 'squeak', and stopped to face the med-bay where Ratchet raised an optic ridge at me. "Excuse me?" Ratchet was ,obviously, trying not to laugh. "What did you just call me?" Oh, snap, he's pissed at me! So much for good impressions! "Oh! Sorry, Ratchet, I forgot that you hate to be called that!" I blurted out. He gave me a weird look, then laughed. "How do you know my name?" he laughed. "You're... You're Ratchet!" I grinned. Yep, I'm a fangirl. No holding back today, I guess. "Yes, I am," he was trying so hard not to laugh. He must've thought I was just the funniest thing since the first joke ever. "Ratchet, this is Liz," Ironhide said, trying to be all straight-faced, but not at all working. "She's the one that fixed all of us and brought us back." "Actually, I didn't fix Jolt. Tyler did," I pointed out, my laughing streak gone by now. Ironhide rolled his optics. "Yeah, well... You fixed everyone BUT Jolt." "You fixed them?" Ratchet tilted his helm, looking a bit impressed. Wait... Doc bot was impressed with me? Whoa... "Yeah..." I nodded slowly. He still had that impressed look on his face... What? "How bad was everyone?" he asked, crossing his servos over his chest. "Ironhide, keep walking. I'll just be talking to her." Ironhide grunted and nodded, not letting me leave his arms as he continued to walk. "Everyone was pretty bad..." I told him. "I think Sunstreaker wasn't as bad as he played it off to be, though-" "HEY!" "WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, SUNSHINE! Anyway, I think the worst one was probably... Ironhide..? Him or Jazz. I don't remember which," I shrugged. "I saw Ironhide when Liz just got him," Jazz said from behind us. "He was worse than I was." "Okay, so Ironhide was the worst," I shrugged again. "But it wasn't too hard to fix 'em up." "Ironhide? You let her fix you?" Ratchet asked. "She..." Ironhide stuttered. "She was okay... It wasn't like..." "She FIXED you? You barely let ME touch you!" Brian snickered. "That sounded so wrong! And he'd let LIZ touch him!" "Shut up, Bri!" "NEVER!" Ratchet laughed, "Well, seems I have something to do with my time now." I frowned up at him. "What?" "I'll explain later. Optimus is waiting," Ratchet waved me off before turning back to go to the medbay. The large metal doors opened that we had been waiting at, and the first thing I saw was the large blue and red flamed robot that we all know as Optimus Prime. At least, I think that's what I saw. I kinda blacked out after that little part... 


	11. Chapter 11

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a very very bright blue light. Very bright. I had to close my eyes again, and even cover them with my arms. It hurt! I heard someone snicker, and barely opened one eye to see who it was. "... You ass, Ironhide." It had been HIS optic, looking at me. Great, now Ironhide's stalking me! THANKS A LOT, 'HIDE! He scoffed and put a hand over his... Aft plates. "Pffft, I don't have an ASS. I have an AFT. Learn the difference." Brian was sitting right beside me on the 'medical cot' (I later found out... God, I passed out at seeing OP! Great... Wonderful first impression...) and was trying very hard not to laugh. "OH, she'll know soon enough!" Whilst I was resisting the urge to bitch slap my best friend, I found out that it wasn't just me, Brian, and Ironhide in the room. Ratchet was in here as well, along with... The dude I passed out in front of. Optimus. Why is he in here? I looked up at him to see who he was looking at... And we have another stalker. He's looking right at ME. Gah... I'm not made for this kind of stress... Optimus Prime saw me looking at him and smiled a tiny bit. "Hello, Elizabeth." "H-hi..." I waved very slightly at him. Great, now he knows I'm nervous! AND he called me by my full name! Lawdy... "Don't be nervous, it's just me," Optimus shook his helm. I heard metal moving, something like transforming, then I felt arms wrap around me. Ironhide. I sat up and leaned forward on the bed, and he sat down right behind me. I rested the back of my head on his chest, and he began to run his fingers through my curly blonde hair. It was very soothing. I dunno, maybe he was really born human and that's why he knows how to calm a girl down... That's a weird thought. Ignore that thought! "You're fine..." Ironhide whispered into my ear. I didn't reply, but I did hear what he said, and actually, it was helping a lot. "Elizabeth, while you were... Out," Optimus said carefully, "We were discussing what will happen to you and Brian. Because you both are not from here, in this dimension, we are trying to decide whether or not to send you back-" "Wait, what?" My head shot up to look him right in his optics. "No... No, I can't go back. If I go back, I could be killed..." "We understand that," he nodded. "And that is why we decided that it is best for you, and Brian, to stay here on the base with us." I breathed a sigh of relief. God, I almost had a heart attack right there... Phew. Ironhide pressed a kiss to the top of my head and murmured, "You're welcome." Aww, he did that? He talked to Optimus about that, just for me? Let's take a moment... AW! "Thank you..." I said softly before looking up at Optimus again. "It has been decided that you will stay here at the base," Optimus continued. "You are our only female on base right now, so be careful around our fellow male soldiers." Pffft, easy! "As we speak, we have William Lennox and his team setting up a room for you. I believe that they said something about making you do the base groceries from now on... What are 'groceries'?" I laughed. "It's like, just normal food. Doesn't the government do that?" Optimus shook his head. "No, usually a soldier or two goes out to buy those items. I think that they would appreciate a female to take up that task." Damn, he makes it sound like I'm the most important thing ever... A 'female'. Yeppers. I nodded. No way am I going to refuse all of this. "So... Where are the others that I brought with me?" Brian laughed, "Jazz is getting his paint job buffed, because Sunstreaker was bored. And that's all I know." Of course. He knows what JAZZ is doing, but not anyone else. "Yeah... Brian, word from the wise. Stay away from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," I smirked. "They aren't exactly a good crowd for you." Brian gets influenced easily, and the last thing I need is a bunch of military personnel pissed off at Brian for pulling a bunch of pranks on them. "What?" "Hush, Bri Bri..." I put a finger on his lips. "Shhhhhhhh." He opened his mouth to lick my finger, so I pulled it away. He pouted, and was about to say something, but then Jazz and Sunstreaker ran into the room. Sunstreaker wasn't... Well, damn. I shit you not, there is a very big blue streak on Sunny's paint job. I tried very hard not to laugh at him, but... I couldn't! I burst out laughing, earning a glare from Sunstreaker. Ironhide noticed I was laughing, and couldn't help but laugh as well. Although, I'm not sure if he was laughing AT me, or laughing WITH me... Eh. A few minutes later, Optimus got Sunshine calmed down. Every 'bot in the room transformed and went into their holoforms just to make me feel more comfortable. I was feeling completely fine at that point, still sitting in Ironhide's lap with him running his hands through my hair. "You would stay in the private dorm room on the second floor," Optimus continued. It has been half an hour, and he's STILL going through details with me. Dang... This is a lot to take in. "Brian will have the room right next to you. Usually, those rooms are for the higher ranking officers, but I talked to William Lennox, and he's giving you two permission to use them." I only nodded response, then said, "Okay." Brian just nodded, and didn't say anything. *One Hour Later* Good God... Optimus, stop with the explaining! Oh, wait... He's getting up! THANK JESUS! As soon as Optimus was out the door, I sighed a big sigh of relief. "Thank GOD..." Ironhide chuckled, his arms still wrapped comfortably around me. "Was it really that bad?" "... Yes." He laughed a bit more at my answer. "I doubt you even listened to half of it." "Aw, that's so true!" I grinned, turning my head so I could look back at him. "You know me so well." Brian forced a cough to get my attention. "Ahem... I think that I know you better than he does, Liz." I rolled my eyes. "Well, excuse me. At least he knew me well enough to know that I don't pay attention!" And I don't plan ahead... That too. Brian looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really? Ironhide, what's her favorite color?" Ironhide stopped running his fingers through my hair and lifted his chin up from resting on top of my head. "Hmm..." He looked down at my shirt, then hummed again. "... Ah. It's purple, right?" Brian facepalmed. "Ugh... Yes, it's purple..." Ironhide grinned widely. It was funny, how he guessed after looking at my shirt. My shirt was actually baby blue. But, I do have a- WAAAAAIT! My bra is purple... WHAT THE FRICK, IRONHIDE? After that long chat with Optimus Prime (OMIGAWD I MET OPTIMUS PRIME SOMEBODY PINCH MEEE!), Ironhide took me to the med-bay. He said something about Ratchet wanting to see me, yada yada yada... Wonder what Ratchet wants...? "I think I know why he wants you," Ironhide told me as he walked. He was in his real form now, walking through the large metal hallways. My mind, being the dirty mind that it is, took that the complete opposite way I should have taken it. I snorted, and stifled many loud laughs. Ironhide rolled his optics. "You took that the wrong way." "Hell yeah I did!" I laughed, not able to hold back my laughs anymore. "HAHAHHAHAHAAA!" Ironhide chuckled, but said nothing more as we walked into the medbay. I stopped laughing as soon as we got through the entrance. Ratchet was working with some tool, I believe it was the welder, and was welding... Ewwwie. Dino's man parts. Ironhide put a servo over my face, probably so I couldn't see any more. Ratchet started laughing. "Don't cover her vision, if she's to be my apprentice, she has to see this sooner or later!" he called over. I froze, and Ironhide dropped his servo. "W-what?!" I gaped. ME? His... Apprentice? NO FRAGGING WAAAYYY! "You did hear me correctly," he chuckled as he finished welding Dino's thang. "Do you want to guess what happened to Dino here? And how I fixed it?" I paused before answering. "Something probably happened in the training room. Don't hold me to this, but I'll bet that Sideswipe accidentally hit him in the crotch, damaging his mech parts. You fixed it by reconnecting the sensitive wires, which you numbed so he didn't feel anything you were doing, and now are welding the hole you made." All of those were guesses... I thought they sounded smart! Ratchet tilted his helm. "... You are smarter than I thought. But, I'll give you another 'test'. What setting did I put on the welder?" "What are my options?" I crossed my arms. "All depends on the welder settings." "We have low, medium, high, extra strength, and lowest power." "... Considering the area, I'm guessing you put it on medium. Hot enough to work quickly, but just enough to where if you mess up, it won't hurt anything," I answered. Ratchet was VERY surprised, to say the least. A human girl, in this dimension for only a few hours, and telling him exactly what he did for fixing an Autobot that I don't even know. I'd be surprised, too! Ironhide smiled down at me. "How did you know all that?" "I dunno," I shrugged, smiling back at him. "I'm a good guesser, I guess." "No, guesses don't always give you 100% correct answers," Ratchet shook his head. "You actually KNEW how to answer me. I just want to know how you knew." I frowned. "I... Don't know...? I'm a mechanic, so I know parts, but Autobot parts are different, but... I don't know!" Ratchet didn't seem so sure that I 'didn't know', but he didn't press the matter. "Then, Liz, if you don't mind, I would like you to become my apprentice." I was still completely surprised that he would ask me that. I mean... Good God! I only figured out the 'bots were real a month ago! Now I'm suppose to FIX them? Gahhhh... Too much... "I would completely understand if you were to refuse," Ratchet told me. "Being an army medic for humans is tough enough, being the medic for a completely foreign species would seem to be even tougher..." "I'll do it." ~One Month Later~ "LIIIIZZZZZ! HALPPPPP!" Brian exclaimed from the recroom. I was in the hallway, so it was pretty easy to hear him. I took off at a run into the large recroom. It was three fourths large for Autobot, and one fourth large for humans. Brian and I usually hung out on the 'bot side because of Ironhide and Jazz. When I came to the door, I saw Jazz's holoform... Sitting on top of Brian. I put my hands on my hips, "Do you have a problem, Bri Bri? I thought you said you'd give ANYTHING for Jazz to sit on your face..." "NOT LIKE THISS!" Brian exclaimed, trying to push Jazz off, but failing at every attempt. Jazz was just sitting proudly on Brian's head, a very large smirk on his face, his arms crossed. He looked happy as could be. They are such a cute couple! 3 Brian and Jazz forever! I faked a loud, dramatic sigh before pushing Jazz off of Brian's head and onto the other end of the couch. Brian was hyperventilating, not for real, though. He's just a drama queen like that. Brian, the drama llama. But I still love him like a brother. An extremely annoying, pissy, dramatic brother that's dating a 'giant' (who am I kidding? Jazz is a midget!) Autobot... Yup. Just to annoy him, I threw a pillow in a 'laughing his ass off' Jazz's face. He didn't stop laughing to throw a pillow back in MY face, pretty hard, too. Ironhide's holoform walked in at about that time, and threw a pillow in JAZZ'S face. Within seconds, we had two teams that were fighting to the death... Well, not literally. That was just how Ironhide had worded it. He's soooo good with words. Ten points for the head. Five points for the... Area between the legs and the torso. For me, Brian made up 'twenty points for the boobs', which I didn't approve of. At all. But then Ironhide, that ass, threw a pillow at my chest, and got us twenty points... Brian and Jazz thought that was against the rules, but it wasn't SO bad. Hehe. Dirty mind. Soon enough, though, I got a call on my Bluetooth that Ratchet needed my help. I learned so much from that mech in just a month. He thinks that I'm the best thing since sliced bread... Or the Cybertronian equivalent of sliced bread. I suck at these sayings. Or at least converting them to Cybertronian standards. Eh... As I walked into the medbay, with Ironhide's real form walking slowly behind me, I tried not to laugh at the sight of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Both of them, I know, had training with the new recruits in their holoforms. Their holoforms just looked... Damn. We must have some pretty dang good newbies. They got their man areas all weirded up! What is UP with guys and getting hit in the thang? GOOD GOD, PEOPLE! 


	12. Chapter 12

It's official. I have the absolute weirdest job in the world. The training the 'bots go through daily is exhausting to WATCH, I can only imagine what kind of stuff THEY have to go through to actually do it! I only watch their training sessions from the sidelines with Ratchet so that I can get taught how to fix certain injuries. Ratchet is a field medic, see, and so he has to go into battle and fix his comrades' wounds as fast as possible. He is probably the best at foreseeing the battle, in my opinion. I truly admire what he does. He's amazing at it. I've been at the base for a few months, I think it's even been six months. Wow, six whole months, living my dream. Every single day at the base, I learn something new about my Autobot friends. It would be a lie to say that they have all the same emotions as we humans do. They don't have the emotions we have... They have even MORE than we do. We think WE have emotional problems? Try being a twenty two foot tall alien robot with ten times the amount of emotion that you have. Gives you a better perspective, really. Today is my eighteenth birthday. I don't think a single soul knows, because I haven't told anyone. Brian probably knew at one point, but got sidetracked. I love the dude, like a brother, but he has serious memory issues. Serious. Issues. Just kidding! ANYWAY, when I woke up that day, the first thing I saw was a snoring Ironhide. I sleep in Ironhide's room most of the time, on a bed that they brought in. He sleeps in his real form, on a berth, just like any one of us would. He snores, loudly I might add, but I don't mind. He told me once that I snore a tiny bit, but he probably only knows that because he stalks me. Stalker boyfriend. But, I love him. Back to what I was saying! I saw Ironhide snoring, very loudly, and couldn't help but laugh. He slept on his stomach/tanks/whatever-the-hell-you-wanna-call-them, which I thought was interesting. You would normally think that they would just sleep on their backs, but they all sleep differently. I got up, pushed the covers off of my bed, and Ironhide woke up instantly. He had very keen hearing, because of the wars, so he always woke up when I did. I yawned as I stood up and stretched a bit more, running my fingers through my hair lazily. "Mornin', tough stuff." He chuckled, " Good morning, Sweetspark." I smiled at his nickname for me. He was really tough on the outside, but I think he has a soft spot for me. I wonder if he was the same for Chromia, when they were dating... Eh. I grabbed my clothes that I was planning on wearing for the day, then he scooped me up and took me to the human bathrooms to change. It was just a normal day in the life. I got in a bathroom stall, the one that now had my name on it because I'm one of the only females here that can USE it, hahaha. I got dressed, wetted down my hair, making it curl up instantly, then put my boots on. I always wore these boots around here. They were dark brown, and looked a tiny bit like snow boots, but were fashionable at the same time. I was known for my boots around the base. Epps thinks they're just 'the shit, gurl!'. I stepped out of the bathroom, only to be wrapped in a hug by a very tall and muscular holoform. I swear, Ironhide's holo looks exactly like Hugh Jackman... I love Hugh... But I love Ironhide more. "You look beautiful," he whispered into my ear. He was always so sweet to me, then put on his tough look when I wasn't around, or when he was around other people that he didn't want them to think of him as 'soft'. We haven't done more than a simple kiss, not through our whole relationship, but I don't mind. I'd rather take things slow, and that's exactly how we're doing it. I love it. Kissing him quickly on the cheek, I grinned as he pulled back. "Thanks, 'Hide." He smiled back at me, "Be sure to hit Dino with another wrench today, alright? Tell him to stop messing up his interfacing equipment." "Oh, don't worry! I hit him with one every day!" I grinned brighter. Dino always managed to flirt with me and NOT die in the hands of Ironhide. I don't know how he does it. That Italiano ferrari has something special, but not anything that I want. I make that pretty clear, and have dents in his paint to prove it. It doesn't help, though, when I have to fix the dents... Grr... Ironhide then helped me into his altmode (I truly don't need help getting in, but I'm a shortie... And it's really high up off the ground... And I can't refuse Ironhide... Aww...), then drove me to the med-bay for today's work. Dino, as expected, had some Energon leaking in his pedes. Ironhide rolled his holoform's eyes as he let me out, then deactivated his holo and transformed, hands on his hips. "OH... Hey, signora bonita," Dino glanced at me. "I... Have a problemo..." "Cut the crap, Din," I laughed as I climbed up the medbay ladder up to the medbay table so I was at his optic-level. "What did you do this time?" "I... May have stepped on one of Que's... Gadgets..." he said slowly, looking down at his pede. "Aw, Dino," I sighed. "You need to not go in there anymore." I have a feeling he gets hurt on purpose, so that he can be seen by ME. That afthole. IRONHIDE doesn't even do that! "Que wanted me to test something," he argued. "And there's this one word in the English language, then, that I would be glad to teach you," I laughed. "It's called 'no'. It means the opposite of 'yes'. Do you understand...?" "... Yes..." "Good." It took me a whole half hour to get Dino's pede all fixed up. HALF OF AN HOUR! Sometimes, I think that mech is slightly tolerable, then he goes and does THIS, and I'm just like 'no'. I taught him a new word, at least. Let's see if he listens for once! Ratchet had been in the med-bay the whole time, watching over me as I worked. He usually just hung around, correcting me if I did something wrong or if there was a better way to do what I was doing. If you don't count sleeping, I spend more time with Ratchet than I do with Ironhide, but I don't mind. Ironhide drops by the med-bay from time to time every day to see me. Today, though, when Ironhide came by to take me to the mess hall for lunch, Ratchet looked over and said, just out of the blue, "Liz, you're doing Ironhide's monthly physical exam today." I froze. Me... Doing... Ironhide's... Physical... Exam... Oh, God... Physical Exams, for Cybertronians, are EVERYTHING. Every body part, every wire, every cable, checked and made sure that they are completely healthy... Please note that I said EVERY CABLE. I looked over at Ratchet, a terrified expression on my face. He simply laughed and said, "You'll do fine." Ironhide acted like he didn't notice that we were talking about him. I say 'act' because I know he was listening, and had heard every single word. He picked me up and walked me out of there, cradling my body close to his chest like he always did. My body was stiff as he walked. He noticed this, and I was sure that he knew why I was so stiff. He exhaled and told me, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to..." He knew that we were taking things slow in our relationship, but me doing his exam was throwing this whole thing out the window. We haven't even made-out yet! That's taking it slow, considering we've been dating for six months! "No no, I have to," I shook my head and looked up at him, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine doing it, I promise." "Don't lie to me, Sweetspark. Your heart rate went up. That's not your true beautiful smile." I had to put a real smile on my face when he said that. He always knows just what to say to me. "Ironhide, I'm not lying when I say I'm doing your exam. I'm not going to NOT do it. Plus, it's the first full exam for you guys that I'll be doing. I'm glad it's you, because if I mess up, I'm pretty sure that you'll forgive me." He smiled down at me now when I said that. "I will always forgive you." Let's take a moment... AWE! Moment gone! He soon set me down, transformed, then activated his holoform right beside me. He took my hand in his and walked me into the mess hall, where all the male soldiers were. The soldiers used to play-flirt with me (I really dont get why. I'm not an attractive female... Then again, I'm the ONLY female, so I'm their only choice!), but whenever I'm with Ironhide, they sort of back off with the flirting. Everyone except for Epps and Lennox, anyway. I got my tray of food while Ironhide got me a table to sit at. Me, Ironhide, Brian, and Jazz always sat together at lunch because... Well, because of me and Brian. Jazz and Ironhide don't really eat much human food, although they are physically able to, but they hang with us during lunch to spend time with us. It's sweet, really. After placing a large salad (it's all just lettuce and... Lettuce, cheese, and croutons... My favorite!), a container of ranch dressing, a chicken sandwich, and a bottle of water on my tray, I walked to our table. This all reminds me of high school, in the lunchroom. You have the jocks in one corner, the geeky soldiers in another, the nerds in one other area, the 'ladies' (which are... Not ladies, but act like it), then we have the commanders, then we have me and Brian. We don't fit into any other group, so we just make our own! I set my tray down next to Ironhide. Our table was always this booth-like table, and always in the same area. Almost never the exact same table, but... Eh. Kinda, sometimes was. HARD TO EXPLAINZ. I like ZZZ's. DON'T JUDGE ME! "Hey, Bri Bri," I smiled at Brian, who was sitting across from me with Jazz right next to him. He waved at me before stuffing his face with some of the greasiest french fries I have ever laid eyes on. The grease was practically dripping off of every single food item on his tray because of it! "That doesn't look healthy..." Ironhide said softly to me. "Heh, it's not," I nodded as I poured my ranch over my salad. "Lucky for Brian, he has a good digestive system." I grabbed my fork and took a big bite of salad. Ironhide looked over my salad. I could almost picture him in his mind, eating the salad. You could just TELL that he wanted a bite from the look in his eyes. "Hey, 'Hide? You want a bite..?" He snapped out of his 'daydream with the salad', as I thought of it. "Hmm...? Oh. No thank you." Grinning, I held a bite up so he could clearly see it, "You sure?" His jaw dropped, and I took that as a sign of 'feed me nowwww', so I put the fork into his mouth. He closed his lips, and I removed the fork. A few seconds later, he was grinning. "I enjoy salad." I laughed and passed the last half of my salad over to him. "Here ya go." I handed him my fork, then took a large bite of my chicken sandwich instead. The salad here was good, don't get me wrong, but I've had better. If Ironhide tried one of MY salads that I make, with homemade dressing... He'd be in salad heaven. Ironhide took the salad bowl that I offered him without hesitation and started to eat. Half an hour later, after we all finished eating and after I stuffed an extra baked good down the front of Brian's shirt that made him look like he had boobs (I'm paying him to see how long he'll go with looking like that without getting embarrassed... He's going to be rich. He never gets embarassed), I went to the medbay with Ironhide. Some birthday present, eh? Having to do my boyfriend's medical exam. At least I don't have to touch him... There! Ratchet promised me that much. I got myself ready on the med-bay table as Ironhide sat down on the examination berth. Ratchet was sitting at his large robot desk (Yes, they have desks... I THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD AT FIRST, BUT NOO! IT'S NORMAL!), since he was going to just watch me patiently and monitor me and stuff. Getting right to work, I started the examination. The first ten minutes were the easiest things ever. It was the last five minutes I was scared of. What if I messed up? What if I REALLY messed something up? I took a deep breath, then told Ironhide (calm as could be.. Or at least I tried) to remove his armor. Almost all of it. Ironhide didn't hesitate to remove all of his needed armor. He left on his interface armor and his chest plate, to make me more comfortable. I checked every single one of his cables, wires, and everything in-between. I pinched the bridge of my nose, then looked up at him and said softly, "Uhm... Now, the rest of your armor..." Ironhide looked down at me with a tilted helm. "Are you positive you want to finish this...?" he asked me gently. He didn't want to seem like he was forcing me to see those parts of him. He's so considerate of meee. I nodded, and he did as he was told. As quick as possible, I checked those parts to make sure they were in working order. (Side note- kill Ratchet ASAP) They were, and I was SO glad for that. If they weren't, and I would have to WORK on that.. Nonononono. Nope. No-siree. NEVAHHH! "Okay, Ironhide, you're done," I looked up at him. He nodded with a grunt in response, quickly putting all his armor back on, as to make sure I was comfortable with him doing so. I looked over at Ratchet, and he gave me the thumbs-up. I flipped him off in reply, glaring at him. He chuckled, then called over, "Liz, you're free to go today." I frowned, removing the glare from my face and my finger from the air. "... What? Why?" Why would Ratchet let me have the rest of the day off...? "Because, if I remember Brian telling me correctly, today is what you humans call a 'birth date'." "... BirthDAY, Ratchet," I corrected him, but I was inwardly surprised. Brian remembered? Does that mean he told Ironhide as well? Ironhide showed almost no expression, not a rare thing for him to do. I just nodded at what Ratchet said. "Alright, I'll take the day off," I told him. Ironhide then picked me up and took me out of the med-bay. He smiled down at me. "You are officially an adult, Liz," he told me, his smile not fading. "We can do anything you like. I don't have any more training today." "Aww..." I rested the back of my head on the palm of his hand, lying down pretty much. I can lie down... In my boyfriend's hand... God, I'm lucky. "What do you want to do?" he asked me as he walked into the hangar where the 'bots usually just hang out. He sat down and set me on his thigh. I lied down and looked up at the ceiling. "... I dunno," I shrugged as I started to have a staredown with the light fixture. He held back a laugh, stifling it barely, and poked me in my stomach. "OI! That's mine! Don' touch it!" "No, you belong to ME," he joked with a playful smile. Inside, really, Ironhide is a pervert. After all, that whole instance where he looked down my shirt and saw my bra? Yep, that kinda proves my point. "Every part of you." "... Diry mech." "All the time, Sweetspark," he smirked. "And just for you." He turns 'dirty' into 'adorable' in mere seconds! HOW? "Uh huh," I rolled my eyes, and slowly drifted my gaze upon his optics. I spent at least a quarter of my time with him like this, just hanging around in his real form. The half I spend with him still in his robotic form was sleeping and transportation, then a quarter more of it is with him in his holoform. Though I love being with his holo, I love the real him just as much, and I make a point to prove it. I think that he gets the point... I still haven't told him I love him yet. I don't know why I hold back, but I just.. I just do. He raised an optic ridge at me, "Sweetspark? Are you alright?" "Hmm?" I hummed, going out of my weird haze. I always got lost in thought when I looked in his optics. Sounds cliche, but it's true! "You seemed to be daydreaming." "I was." "What about, hmm?" I paused before answering. "Uhm.. About you..." He chuckled again, "What about me?" "Everything." "Specifics?" "... My feelings for you." "Oh?" he tilted his helm. It was as if he knew what was coming. "Hold on, Sweetspark. Hold that thought, alright? I'm going to transform, and we can talk in your dorm." Wait... He's taking me to my dorm? Ha, I almost never go to my dorm! It's so far away from the medbay, and if I'm needed, I need to be close, so that's mostly why I stay with Ironhide... Mostly. I got off of his leg, and he did as he said he would, transforming and parking his altmode in the corner before letting his holoform appear next to me and taking my hand. "Come on, let's go." I have the weirdest feeling that he has something up his sleeve... He led me through the halls, ignoring everyone else that we passed in the corridors. He took me to my room and sat down on my bed, patting the space next to him. I sat down next to him, his hand still holding mine. He then pulled me into his lap and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Now... You were saying?" "I..." I almost couldn't say it. How would he react? Would he still like me? Would he love me back? Would...? "Ironhide, I-I love you..." He paused. I felt my heard drop, but I wasn't mad when he turned me around in his lap and gently pressed is forehead to mine. "Sweetspark... I love you as well..." I sighed in relief, then soon found my lips were occupied by his lips pressing to mine. As if I was programmed to, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He smirked before trying a dirty trick. He let his hands wrap around my waist, then let a single hand cup my bottom. I gasped slightly, and he took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into my mouth. Just to toy with him a bit, I bit down gently on his tongue. I could almost feel him holding a moan back, so I bit down a bit harder. He moaned deeply into my mouth, and the ends of my lips curled into a smile. He removed his hand from my ass and put it back around my torso, making no gaps between our bodies. We continued this for a long time, never taking it too far past making out. It was by far the best birthday present I've ever gotten. He loves me back. I told him I loved him. Things couldn't be better for me. 


	13. Chapter 13

Beeping in my ear from my bluetooth. I groaned before pressing my thumb against it. "Yello?" Yes, I answer with 'yello' instead of 'hello'. I'm weird like that. "Uh... Liz, I may need your assistance," Ratchet said slowly. "In the med-bay." "I thought this was my break?" "Sorry, I just... Please?" Whoa whoa whoa! Ratchet saying 'please'? Yep, he's in trouble! "I'm on my way. Is it okay if Ironhide brings me?" "Sure." "A'ight, thanks, Hatchet." He growled at the nickname, then hung up. I laughed, then turned to Ironhide, who I was cuddled into. We were just hanging with Brian and Jazz in the recroom during my break. "Uh... Ratchet got himself in trouble, I think." Ironhide chuckled, " What did he do this time?" "I dunno, love, let's find out," I laughed as I got up and turned around. "I guess I'm not havin' a break." "Ah, well," Ironhide shrugged as he got up as well. "You have the whole day off tomorrow, and I'm teaching you to shoot." Smiling at him, I nodded. "Yes, I do remember that arrangement." He smiled back at me, then kissed me softly before his holoform disappeared. He revved the engine of his altmode before driving over to me and opening the door up. "C'mon. I don't feel like walking." "Oh, but you feel like driving?" I rolled my eyes as I got in. "You just want me inside you." Yes, I meant for that to sound wrong. Jazz and Brian burst out laughing, and it was suddenly very warm in Ironhide's altmode. Was he... Embarrassed? "Aw, Hide, I didn't mean it.. He coughed, "I know.. Let's go. You're driving." "Oh, so now I have to DRIVE you? God, I do everything in this relationship!" "No, you don't! Drive!" he laughed. Making a very dramatic sigh, I turned him on (both ways...Hehehe) and floored it. Full throttle. Yep, he was surprised. I laughed out loud as I drove him to the medbay, I was gentle though. I'm truly not a rough driver at all. Ironhide was pretty calm as he just let me drive, then parked. "Get oooouuuuuuuut!" "You would think I'm the worst driver," I laughed as I got out and Ironide transformed. He raised an optic ridge down at me, and I just grinned. I looked up at the med-bay, and Ratchet was... Oh, goodness. Hatchet, what the hell? Ratchet looked down at his servo, that was conveniently welded to the medbay. "Yeah, hehe... Don't fall asleep with the welder on..." Facepalming, I sighed. "Alright... I'll get you out." After getting his servo unwelded, I found out that Ratchet had lost Energon while that was going on. Guess who is the new medic for the week? Oh, right. Me. ... WHAT?! Here I go. First day as Dr. Liz, or Dr. Bergo. Either name works. All thanks to Hatchet being a dumb, NOW I have to deal with Dino whenever he gets hurt. He'll get hurt more often now... Joy... I had to put Ratchet on recovery, in his berthroom, for a whole week. ALL of the repairs would now be up to me. No breaks, always on call. Yay. After hearing very loud arguing, some Cybertronian and English slang, then some metal clashing, I groaned. "Good God.. Please not THEM..." I spoke too soon. A few seconds later, Skids and Mudflap both were thrown into the med-bay by Dino. A smirking Dino. Dino, I hate you. "Have fun with deese, signora!" Dino laughed before leaving the medbay altogether. "You ass!" I called after him. The twins had a lot of dents in them, and Mudflap's optic was messed up. "Aw, Mudflap... You got your optic all messed-up again..." "Blame meester glitch-braain ovah there!" Mudflap pointed to Skids. "Heeee's all screwed up in da processahs!" "Wee twins, you dumbaft!" Skids shouted. I rolled my eyes before tapping on my Bluetooth, calling Ironhide. "Hey, lovie. Could you come to the medbay? It's the twins, and I don't want to risk anything getting damaged. Obviously, I wouldn't be able to stop them." "I'll be there in a minute, sweetspark," he replied after I got done talking. "Just have to clean up the training room." Wait... He was training... With who? "Who were you training with?" Whoever he had been training with, they'd be in the medbay soon as well. He kinda... Is rough. With training, I mean! *awkward cough* Uhm... YEP! And NO, we haven't done that yet! NEXT CATAGORY, STEVEN! I'm so random today... "I was training with Sunstreaker-" "Noooo! Not HIM!" I groaned. "How bad did you scratch his paint?" "Not too badly, just one on his doorwing," he replied. His... DOORWING? "Aw, Hide... Anyway, just please get in here?" "On my way, sweetspark." With that, I hung up on him and turned to the twins. "Alright, who's-?" I was very rudely interrupted by Skids sitting on top of Mudflap's face, then they both glitched out. I facepalmed, "Ai yai yai... Oi vey..." Ironhide came into the med-bay a little while later, saw them, then frowned. "I thought they weren't in recharge..?" "They weren't," I said flatly. "Dumbasses decided to sit on each other." He laughed at how I said this. "Aw." I ended up having Ironhide set them gently* onto the med-bay berth before working on them for a looong time. (*= not 'gently'. Ratchet harshly. Did I mind? Pffft, nevah!) After fixing them all up, Ironhide ended up staying in the med-bay with me to keep me company. Of course, I didn't mind. We just talked for the longest time, about random things. At one point, we were talking about his real age. You wanna know how old his REALLY is? 1,462,927. I'm eighteen. 18! Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a big age difference. He told me not to worry, though. He said that if he was a human, he'd be in his early to late twenties. His holoform just proves that. So, all in all, I'm fine with it. I love him. Nothing is going to change that. ~Da next week~ Finally, Ratchet is out of recovery. He said that he's giving me a loooong break because of how much I did. In truth, I think he's only giving me a week off because Ironhide threatened him. But, LET'S not get into THAT, shall we? Nope! :D All the soldiers at base made a list of things they want me to buy, then Lennox gave me a credit card. I asked Ironhide to take me to the store, and he ended up grinning and nodding eagerly. "Why are you grinning like that...?" I asked slowly, my head tilted. "Oh, nothing!" he chuckled before transforming and turning his holoform on. "Let's go, sweetspark." I just smiled, got my purse, and got in the passanger seat. "Aw, why can't I drive?" "Because you are too pretty to look like you own such a dirty truck like me," he replied as he started driving. He took my hand, put it on the gear stick, then put his hand on my hand as he drove onto the freeway. I smiled and looked out the window as he drove. Now... Why had he been smiling like that...? 


	14. Chapter 14

Ironhide and I rode in silence, the radio being the only sound in his altmode. It wasn't an awkward silence that we had, it was more peaceful than anything. Our hands were touching, on the gearstick, and that was fine with me. In fact, I liked the touch. NOW, don't go thinking his gear stick is anything! I'MMA MEDIC, AND IT'S NOT THAT! *cough* He looked over at me when we finally got into the parking lot of a Walmart. He let go of my hand, then tightened the seat belt around me. I frowned, "Uh, Ironhide..?" "Hold on," he rolled his eyes as he got out, then walked around to my side of his altmode. He opened the door himself. "There." Right as he said that, the seat belt unbuckled itself. Ah. So, he's trying to be a gentleman. Okay, that's fine. He took my hand and helped me out before closing the door, then leading me inside the large Walmart. I had the list in one hand, holding his hand in the other. He ended up getting a cart for us, then we both walked to the food side of the store. "Alright... They want about twenty bags of chips," I said first. "Assorted kinds." Ironhide laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Twenty whole bags..? Are they looking to lose the muscle they've gained from training?" "Obviously!" We laughed as we got to the large chip isle. We started throwing chip bags into the cart. I was glad the cart was so big. We ended up getting Doritos, Lays, BBQ Lays, Ranch Doritos, Spicy Doritos, and all the kinds in between. So, in other words, a lot of chips. They, of course, wanted beer, so Ironhide had to get a separate cart for that. His holo has an ID, and is twenty-three, so he can legally buy this shit. I'm only eighteen, so hahaha, I can't. That's a GOOD thing! I don't wanna drink... I don't' think... Huh. Eh, whatever. *pfffft* I decided to get another cart for the stuff they actually NEEDED. I got to the whole-grain isle (a whole isle dedicated to whole grains... Bless the world!) I got them a bunch of different pastas, noodles, and even some bread loaves that were whole grain. I don't really care much for bread, but when I do eat it, I like it to be whole grain. It's healthy. Teeheehee. We stayed in the food section for a whole hour. Yep, you heard me right. A full hour of nothing but looking at pure junk food that will make you fat in two sittings. I got EVERYTHING on the list, though. Those SoB's better thank me! (If you don't know what 'SoB's' are... Sons of *******') After the food, I decided to torture Ironhide. It's my time of the month in a few days, so I had to stop by the lady isle. Of course, Ironhide didn't have a clue what anything was for. I tortured him by explaining what happens to a human for five days every month, and his face got SO red! "Y-you...? Uhm... A-alright..." I think he was a bit shocked that human females can bleed for five days straight and live. OR that he had no clue this happened. I mean, I've dated him for six months now! Six times! And he hasn't noticed! Ha, I must be okay... Or he thinks nothing of my moods. I got my lady products, then went to the candy isle to buy a bunch of chocolate and skittles and Mn'Ms, then some Mike 'n Ikes, also some Charleston Chews... I like candy, alright?! Alright! We got the two full carts to the checkouts. It ended up being about.. Eh... A lot of money. Over half a thousand, but Lennox won't mind. Probably. Eh, I don't care. I paid for it all, and we took all of the grocery sacks back to his altmode and put them in the back. Not the back seat, but the back back. He has a cover for his truck bed, so it was all good. My mind was still trying to figure out why he had been grinning so widely before. So far, no luck finding out. Maybe he just wanted some alone time with me...? But in Walmart, we weren't alone.. Scratch THAT idea... Hmm... Ironhide's hand was on top of mine, on top of the gear stick, again. I thought it was a simple, yet cute, gesture. The radio was on, and the song was 'Royals'. Many people don't like the song, but that's only because they don't get it. What the lyrics mean is 'I'll never be famous or rich, but I can dream, can't I?'. I think it's a good message. I sang along with the song, and I think Ironhide turned the volume down a tiny bit so he could hear me better. I didn't care, obviously, and just sang alone without hesitation. Not too loud, but not too softly either. When I got done, he grinned at me. "You're a beautiful singer," he told me softly. I smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks, love." "Anytime, sweetspark." I smiled again before kissing his cheek, then looking out the window again. I yawned. Next thing I know, I hear Ironhide moan. Like, MOAN. I looked down at my hand and saw that I had been RUBBING his seats! I smirked to myself. This is probably the only way I can pleasure him in this form... Hmm... I continued to rub at his seats, and he moaned again. "L-Liz..." he moaned, sounding breathless. Lucky for us, we were alone on the freeway. He was driving pretty slowly. Now, do NOT judge me when I tell you this, but I looked at him, and kinda... Sorta noticed a.. A slight bulge in his jeans. Uh... Yep... I stopped what I was going, put my hands in my lap, and turned to look out the window again, rather quickly. My face was a little hot, so I think I was probably blushing. Probably. "Lo siento..." I said softly. "It-It's okay..." he told me, softly like I had to him, then continued to drive. This time? Yep. Awkward silence. So, yesterday was a little bit awkward... Okay, a LOT awkward. What can I say?! IT WAS AWKWARD! I think I've said that enough for the day... It finally got less awkward when he took me into the human training facility and taught me how to shoot an AK47 Rifle... I think that's what the rifle was. He saw me shoot once, helped me and gave me a few tips, then I think everything went smoothly after that. All was good! I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulder. "... Liz... Liz..." I fluttered my eyes open sleepily to gaze upon Ironhide's holoform. "Wha' you wan'...?" "Come on, Sweetspark, you need to get up..." he told me softly. "Remember what today is..?" "Uhm... The day... Friday, I think... Probably..." "Nope," he smiled and shook his head. I sat up, and he pulled me into his lap, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Guess again..." "Uhm... The eighth of... This month... July..." Oh, wait.. I missed the Fourth of July, working with the 'bots! WHOOPS! "Exactly. And what did we plan on for the eighth of July, Sweetspark?" he asked, gently swaying our bodies. I smiled as I finally got what he was saying. "We planned on spending the day together..." Together, out of the base, doing who-knows-what. About an hour later, I was all dressed and ready for the world. Well, not LITERALLY. I had on a pair of dark jean shorts, a purple tube top, a necklace with the Autobot insignia as a charm, a few different colored bracelets, my purity ring that I ALWAYS keep on, some diamond stud earrings, and a pair of cowgirl boots. I was quite happy with my outfit. Ironhide looked... Like Ironhide. He had on a muscle shirt that, if the wind was just right, showed off his toned abs from the large gaps in the arm hole-area. Light blue jeans that were boot cut, then a pair of dark tennis shoes. He walked out of his room in holo just as I walked out of the bathroom. He looked at me, and my outfit, and his small smile turned bright. "You look... Wow..." I blushed a little bit, and his smile only widened. "I can't even say how you look to me..." I told him softly. I'm always so outgoing with everyone, always know what to say, then I'm with Ironhide and I.. I freeze up. I don't know what to say all the time... "It must be true love! Trueeee love!" my ringtone plays out. I answer my phone quickly, using my bluetooth. "Hello?" "Hello, miss. I see you've applied for Life Insurance, and-" "Nope, wrong number," I said as I hung up. I always get random people calling the bluetooth, and it gets annoying very fast. I looked over at Ironhide and shrugged, "Wrong number, I think." "What did they say this time?" he chuckled. "They said something about me applying for Life Insurance," I grinned. "As if I would do that! I think I'll wait till I'm twenty or something." "Oi, are you calling me old?" "If you were a human, you'd be in your twenties.. Damn. I'm dating an old dude." "And I'm dating a teenager that needs to be taught a lesson," he grinned as he started running at me. I squealed and started running the other direction. Somehow, he got his altmode to run right in front of me and block my path. I had nowhere to go, so I just climbed in his truck bed and hid there. "You're smart! That's a PART of me!" "I am smart, and thats why!" I called back as I lied down and started to close my eyes. I didn't get to finish even closing my eyes, because the sound of shifting metal filled my eardrums. My eyes, instead, widened in surprise as Ironhide transformed. With me on him. His holoform disappeared as he transformed. I don't know HOW he did it, but I ended up in his arms. He smiled down at me, "Gotcha." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You suck." "Pfft, nooooooo."' I rolled my eyes and stretched my back, making it pop like usual. "Anyway, love, where are we going?" "It's a surprise," he smiled before transforming again, me landing in his passenger seat and his holo in the front. "And I think you'll like it." 


	15. Chapter 15

The whole entire ride we were on, he didn't say a word. Not a single word. It drove me absolutely NUTS not knowing where we were going, or how long we would be there. I looked over at Ironhide's holoform, and he had a gigantic smirk on his face. Jerk. He knows I don't like not knowing! He's doing all this on purpose! After changing the radio station a few million times, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Though I had no clue, HE found out I was dozing. I mean, who actually knows when you start dozing? I certainly am clueless on when I start dozing. It's like I'm oblivious to my own dozing. A little while later, I heard my side door open. I felt strong arms lift me up out of my seat, holding me close to the person's chest. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know who it was. Ironhide. He kissed my forehead softly. I opened my eyes up and smiled. "Hi," I said softly. The reason I spoke so softly was because of how close we were. He kissed my cheek and smiled back at me. "Have a nice nap, Sweetspark?" He slowly lowered me onto the ground, on a white and purple checkered blanket. As I sat up and he sat down next to me, I nodded. "Yep. Very comfy." Ironhide grinned at that. "Thank you!" I laughed a little bit before I looked at where we were. We were sitting on a picnic blanket, overlooking the beautiful ocean near the bay. Right in front of me was a large picnic basket filled with... I dunno, I still need to open it. It was very obvious how he had thought so hard about this. It was so... Aw! It only showed how much he cared, which was a LOT. With a bright grin that matched his from before, I wrapped him in a tight hug. He must have been expecting it, because he instantly wrapped me tightly in his arms. "This was so sweet, love," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you..." "Don't thank me just yet, Sweetspark," he replied as he let me out of his embrace. I did the same, and we soon got to eating everything in the picnic basket. And when I say 'everything', I mean EVERYTHING. Ironhide must have been keeping track of all my favorite foods, no matter how random they were, because they were all in the picnic basket. Cinnamon swirl bread from the local bakery, ranch salad, Swedish Fish (the candy), everything. There was MUCH MUCH more. When we got done eating, about half an hour later, I do believe that I shoved a few ice cubes down the back of Ironhide's shirt. Wait, scratch that... Ten ice cubes. That sounds about right. His eyes had widened, and he let out a squeak in surprise. I grinned and sprang up so that he wouldn't catch me. He growled playfully before pushing his body up off the ground and running after me. I ran as fast as I could along the beach. I had taken my shoes off, so the sand was getting EVERYWHERE- between my toes, and even in my hair because of how fast I was going, it was flinging from my feet up into the air. I hated sand in my hair, but... I also don't want to get caught. So, I ran faster. He chased me, and it didn't take him very long at all for him to catch me. He laughed before I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and lift me into the air. I squealed in surprise as he turned me around, then stuffed an ice cube down the FRONT of my shirt. I growled then tried to playfully bite his hand, but he just grinned and put me down. I quickly tried to get the ice cube out, then threw it into the ocean, where it quickly melted. "That was... cold..." I complained, mostly to myself. "Yea. Thanks for.. TEN!" he pouted with a smile, telling me that he was just joking. Or he didn't care. One of the two. I grinned and stuck my tongue out. "Anytime, love!" He then picked me up, bridal style like usual, and carried me back to the picnic blanket, where he set me on my feet. "Liz... We've known each other for eight months, and in those months, I have learned so much about you. What you love, what you don't love, what you like, what you like to do, everything. Each day, I seem to learn more about you. Each day, I seem to fall more in love with you. That love never fades.." He got down on one knee, and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a sleek silver box, about the size of a.. Oh, my God... Like the ring boxes... He opened the box and revealed the most beautiful white ring with a pretty blue jewel in the middle. My favorite jewel, aquamarine.. He knew... "Elizabeth Anne Bergo... Would you give me the honor in becoming my bondmate?" My eyes widened, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Scratch that... DRAGONS. My heart almost beat out of my chest at his question, but I knew the answer. "Yes," I nodded, and he took my hand to slip the ring on my finger before wrapping me in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. "No need..." I whispered back into HIS ear. "Thank YOU..." 


	16. Chapter 16

As it turned out, everyone at base? They all knew about Ironhide's plan to ask me to be his bondmate. Everyone knew. 'Cept ME, of course. By the time we were done doing whatever the hell we wanted to do on the beach, it was starting to get dark out. We had spend the whole day at the beach, doing anything and everything we wanted. Let's just say that 'things happened' and leave it at that! Ironhide pulled into the base, and his holoform was still smiling from ear to ear. I have to say, he seems much much happier with himself now. Obviously, due to what he had just asked AND my response. The security guard at base eyed us both weirdly, but I think he regretted that as soon as I showed him our security clearance cards. I have to say, those things are pretty cool. It's like an ID you get from the DOT place, but it's bigger and awesome-er. Yes, that is a word. Look it up. When he finally pulled into the main hangar, I quickly got out and waited for him to transform. I mean, I know it's clear that I love him and his holoform, but I'd much rather spend time with the real Ironhide. I don't care that he's way bigger than me, it's the real him. He knew what I wanted, so his holoform disappeared and his altmode transformed. He knelt down next to me with a small smile. "Hey there, Sweetspark." I grinned, then got on my tippy toes and kissed his upper lip. "Hey, big guy." He smirked, then scooped me up quickly. I squealed in surprise, then stuck my tongue out at him. "You-!" "Me what?" he grinned and lifted me up so that I was at his optic-level. "Do finish that statement for me." "You-! GAH!" I crossed my arms. "You annoy me!" "The feeling's mutual, Sweetspark," he chuckled. "Hey, lovebirds!" I heard Lennox call from... Who knows where. Ironhide turned around, and there I could clearly see Epps, Lennox, and about four other new soldiers. I waved happily at them. Some of them waved back, but there was one male that... Didn't. Gosh, you suck, dude. I'm just trying to be friendly! Lennox didn't notice the guy who I will now call 'the asshole', and only smiled up at the two of us. "Congratulations, Liz, Ironhide!" "Thanks!" I grinned happily. "Wait... How did you know?" "A better question would be how would I not know?" he snickered. "Who do you think had to help 'Hide pick out the ring?" "Santa Claus. Santa Claus helped him pick out the ring," I deadpanned. Lennox nodded like he agreed, but it was too obvious that it was sarcasm, "Oh, totally!" "... Who is 'Santa Claus'?" Ironhide frowned and looked down slightly at me. "Magical figure that breaks into houses and gives childeren toys," I said joyfully. Giving him the wrong picture of Santa? Pffft, easy! His optics widened. "W-what-?!" Lennox almost doubled over in laughter, "She's kidding, 'Hide!" Ironhide sighed in relief, "Thank Primus..." Now, unlike Lennox, I did fall over laughing, only I fell backwards into Ironhide's hand even more. He gave me a weird look, like 'what are you doing?' and I simply shrugged as I laughed. Epps smirked, then pulled a big box that was wrapped in red with a white bow out from behind him. "I got you two a present!" Ironhide eyed the box warily, "Why...?" "It's a little 'congrats' sort of gift," Epps shrugged. "From all of us soldiers. Everyone chipped in." "Except Jarvis," Lennox said softly to me. (Pronounce- Hahrr-vee) Ironhide gently let me down, and I walked over to the box. My shoes clicked on the floor of the base, and I swore I heard a squeak coming from the box. It wasn't a big big box, but it was a good size. Probably a yard tall, yard long, etc. Very good size, and the possibilities Ironhide knelt down next to me and the box, though he didn't transform and turn his holoform on. I get why- he would just turn it off again, probably, so it would be a waste of energy. I touched the box, and heard another squeak-like sound. I frowned. Epps laughed, "Just open it already!" I rolled my eyes at him, then started to tear the wrapping paper away. It was very clear what the gift was as soon as the wrapping paper was off. The 'box' was actually a cage. A dog crate. Inside was an adorable German Shepherd puppy, with bright blue eyes. I could tell it was a German Shepherd because of her coat color. Yes, it was a girl. "Aww!" I grinned as I opened the cage door. The puppy instantly shot to the back of the cage. I looked back at why she looked so scared, and saw that Ironhide's face was a few INCHES from my back. Even I jumped in surprise at that! Ironhide simply laughed and backed away to sit down behind me a bit. I cooed to the puppy and held out my hands, "C'mere, girlie... It's alright..." The puppy hesitated, but slowly walked over to me. I gently lifted her up and kissed the top of her head. "Gosh, you're just adorable!" Epps smiled, and I could just picture him yelling 'success!' in his mind. "You like her?" "Like her? I love her!" I grinned widely. "Good, because she's yours! Well, yours and 'Hide's." "We'll need a name for her, Sweetspark," Ironhide told me. Even he was smiling at the cute puppy. I nodded, "Yeah.. Got any ideas?" "Wasn't there that one movie with the German Shepherd named Delgado?" Lennox asked. I burst out laughing, "That was Beverly Hills Chihuahua!" Lennox's face suddenly gained a shade of pink I never thought it would get. "Oh..." "I do like the style of that name, but it's a male name, correct?" Ironhide asked. When I nodded, he then said, "What kind of name was that?" I paused, then replied with a smile still, "Spanish." Everyone at base knows how I love the Spanish culture and language. I wanted to be born Mexican, actually, because I like the Mexican culture more than anything else. He smiled back at me, "Your favorite, huh?" "Um... Yes!" "What do you think her name should be?" Epps crossed his arms, not in a bad way, but simply because he didn't have anything else to do with them. He used to bite his fingernails, and I have scolded him too many times.. He has to have something to do with his hands. There we go again. Me going off on a tangent. "Hmm... She's very pretty, so... How about Bonita?" Ironhide nodded, "Nice.. But... What does 'Bonita' mean? "It means beautiful, nice, caring..." I shrugged. "The goods, pretty much." He paused, as if in thought, then let a single digit go under my chin and gently lifted my chin up. "You are mi bonita, Sweetspark." Sure, it sounded weird and all... But that was probably the most adorable thing ever! Even though it was grammatically incorrect. But who am I to judge? I love him. 


	17. Chapter 17

I groaned as I watched Bonita, my new German Shepherd puppy, bolt under my bed. "Goodness- Bonita, c'mere, girlie!" Ironhide chuckled from where he sat on my bed. "Problem, Sweetspark?" Somehow, I fell backwards and landed on my back. I gazed at the ceiling and sighed softly, "Um.. Maybe..." Bonita barked happily, then charged out from under my bed and made a beeline for.. ME. Ironhide saw that instantly, it seemed, and caught Bonita before she could reach me. "Heyy!" She sneezed, then looked up at Ironhide. One of her ears were perked up, the other one flapped down. I laughed at how it looked. She was just so adorable! If you've ever seen a German Shepherd puppy, looking this cute, I know you know how cute this was. Totally. Adorable. Ironhide heard my laughing, then said, "Aww, she's cute.. But not as cute as you." "Naahh, she's way cuter!" I laughed a bit more. "I love you more, though, my beautiful fiancee." Eyeing my ring quietly, I then looked up at him with a smile. "Love you more." Gently, he set Bonita down in my bathroom and closed the door. She had toys and such in there, so that was okay. Even food and water, which- yep, I filled it. No problem. Then, he walked over to me and wrapped me in a gentle embrace, pressing his forehead against mine. "No. I love you just as much as you love me." "Really, now?" I laughed quietly, locking eyes with him. "Hmm... I think I'm okay with that." "You think?" he almost snorted. "I want you to be sure, Sweetspark." "Hmm... Then... How about you prove to me that you love me as much as I love you?" I asked softly. I actually was well aware of how much he loved me, but there's no harm in some teasing. Right? Just to prove to me that he loved me that much, he engulfed me in a mind-blowing kiss that I was way surprised at. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing, but I quickly kissed him back just as much. It was very odd. We've only ever had serious 'make-out' sessions once, and that was on my eighteenth birthday. That is one reason the kiss, the strong kiss, was so surprising to me. That doesn't mean that I didn't like it, though. After a minute, the kiss had slowly deepened. I could tell that he wanted more, and I'll bet that he could tell the same for me. I did want more.. But... It's nerve wracking to think about. It's a huge step in any relationship. He slowly pulled away, and I was both disappointed and nervous at what he was going to say. "Sweetspark... Do you want to... Take this further...?" No doubt about it, but nerves may- "I do..." I answered softly. "But only if you want to..." "It's why I asked, Sweetspark," he smiled softly and kissed my forehead as he lifted me up and placed me gently on my bed. I smiled back at him. "Te amo, mi corazón." "I love you, too, Liz," he said back as he sat down beside me, though was sort of on top of me, in my lap. He began to gently stroke my sides, then pressed his lips to mine tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying and succeeding in deepening the kiss. He seemed to like that, because he deepened it a bit more. More than I expected, anyway. His tongue slipped across my bottom lip, very slowly, making me shiver. I didn't quite get what he wanted, but I made a guess and parted my lips slightly. Ironhide began to take his time sliding his tongue inside my mouth, mapping around and seeing every single surface inside. Everything he did make me shiver a bit more, and I noticed that he continued to stroke my sides gently. A few seconds later, the stroking stopped, and I felt him tugging at the ends of my shirt. When he bit down on my lip, when I least expected it, a soft moan escaped my lips. My cheeks instantly heated up. Did I just..? Seriously?! I JUST MOANED! GOODNESS! I broke the kiss for a split second to take his shirt off, and eyed his chest for a bit. No, he does not have a six pack. He has an eight pack. Ironhide's holoform has an eight pack. I'm pretty sure my ovaries just exploded. Very lightly, like a feather, I ran my fingertips over his chest, making him shiver. I smiled and kissed his collarbone softly, then began to trail kisses all over his chest. He ran his fingers through my thin curly hair, holding back something. A sound? I really don't know. He lifted up my shirt and ran a hand over my stomach, making me shiver this time. I had to stop kissing his neck when he pulled back slightly to remove my shirt himself. My eyes were closed now as he kissed my neck, then began to trail kisses all over my neck and up to my jaw. I was still a bit shaky, but it was with both anticipation and nerves now. He knew me so well. He must have known I was nervous, because between kisses on my neck, he murmured, "Don't you worry, Sweetspark.." That, just those four words, made me feel so much better. He broke apart once more and began to fumble around with his belt. I don't think he's ever gotten undressed in holoform, because of how much he's struggling. Laughing softly, I gently pried his hands away from there. "I got it, love," I told him as I began to unbuckle his belt. When my skin accidentally brushed against the fabric of his jeans, I felt something that was much harder than skin- OH! Um... I continued to unbuckle his belt. "Darn belts," he chuckled, and watched my hands with every movement. I managed to get his belt unbuckled, it took a bit longer because it was some weird makeshift belt, but I couldn't help touching him there on accident when I slid his pants off. Goodness, it was-! My gosh! Ironhide moaned softly every time my skin brushed against him, and his head tilted up a bit when I did. I think he did that just because it's what Cybertronians do when they're pleasured or something. He stroked my sides and back again now, his eyes looking back at me in a loving, yet lusty, way. I shivered at everything that I felt as I carefully rubbed his inner thigh. Might as well give him something in return to everything he's doing. With another soft moan, he moved his hands to unzip my pants. He didn't understand belts, but zippers looked very easy for him. Both of us were now in the least amount of clothing that we could without completely exposing ourselves to each other. Now, he may not have thought this, but this is a huge moment for us, to me. The first time he sees all of me. The first time I see all of him. It's pretty big. I breathed out slowly as I placed a warm hand on his bare chest. "Gorgeous..." I murmured softly, running fingertips down his bare skin and very toned muscles. "You are beautiful," he whispered against my forehead before kissing my forehead and running his hand up my bare side slowly, making me shiver once again. This was where my nerves kicked in, full blast. Him seeing the rest of me. Every bit of me will have been seen by him. I want this, allot, but what if he thinks badly of me because of my looks? I have no idea how to think of this all. He began to play with my bra-straps, and as soon as he saw I had no objections, he attempted to unclip the clasp at the back. I was still shaking a little bit, but not too badly. He unclipped my bra and slid my straps over my shoulders to take the bra completely off. Blushing just a little bit at my exposure, I tossed the bra aside. Ironhide kissed the tip of my nose. "You are beautiful, stop doubting yourself." I brushed my lips against his softly. "I'm a girl, it's my job to doubt myself." "Then I will tell you that you're beautiful every day." "What should I do in return?" "Believe me," he replied as he ran his hand over my chest. I couldn't suppress a giggle that escaped my lips- it felt so weird! Chuckling at my giggle, he pressed his lips back onto mine, kissing me tenderly and lovingly. As soon as I kissed him back in the same sort of way, and with more, he gently positioned himself on top of me, pressing me down on the bed. In the most gentle way possible, I assume. He wasn't pressuring me at all now. He stroked my inner thigh. I moaned softly at the touch. It felt so foreign to me. Here I am, just a little virgin girl, and here HE is... Doing all that stuff to me and making me make weird sounds. I have no idea what I'm doing. He stroked my panties gently, knowing that it would make me do something. Make a sound, shiver. I ended up doing both. Ironhide chuckled at the sound I made and pressed kisses all along my jawline and inner neck. My shiver didn't end up going away, and I doubt it will at this point. I couldn't help it. I felt like I was missing something, and so, to ease my feeling, I tilted his chin up and began kissing him like I have never kissed anyone before. That was probably and understatement.. He then removed his own boxers, and I looked up instantly. I may be a very open, outgoing, extrovert-kinda girl, but for this sort of thing? I'm a shy as the next girl about this sort of thing. It's pretty weird for me.. HE, on the other hand, looked down. "... It's not that different." My blush got brighter as I asked, "What-? Oh.. That..." I had actually seen his interface spike before, when I gave him that first checkup. It was pretty awkward for me then, but it was for Ratchet to view my skills, so I had to do it. Just because knowing that I had seen his real 'man thang', I looked down slightly. To please him. He snickered. "Except the real one is metal and ten times bigger." Oh, of course a guy would brag about that! Before we did anything else, he touched the fabric of my panties lightly. "May I..?" He was fully exposed now, after all. I was the only one left. Without much hesitation at all, I gave him a nod. "You can..." As he began to pull my panties down, I gently touched his male-area. Just as an experiment. And other things... Ironhide moaned very softly, yet still managed to get my panties off of me and to the side where they wouldn't bother us anymore. Once more, I touched him there. When I got the same reaction, I asked softly, "You like that..?" "I do," he murmured against my earlobe as he positioned himself once more, though this time, it was.. In that way. I pulled my hand away from him there and wrapped both my arms around him, kissing his neck. "You ready, Sweetspark?" he asked me softly again. When I nodded, he began to start pressing himself inside me by rocking his hips back and forth. The feeling was very weird, but not exactly bad. I had been prepared for pain, but so far, nothing yet. After a while, he got to a certain point and stopped. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he kissed my lips with such a passion that I froze for a second, and in that second that I froze, he broke the dam inside me sharply with a single thrust. There's the pain we were missing... Instantly, I cried out in pain. I had to break the kiss and pressed my face into his neck to keep him from seeing my tears. He lifted my chin and began to kiss me all over my face. "Shh, Sweetspark, you're okay.. You're okay, please don't cry..." "H-hurts," I whispered, my body shaking with both the nervousness, the pain, and the anticipation. No matter what I felt right now, I want him to continue. To finish. "Do you want me to stop..?" he asked me softly. I instantly shook my head. "N-no.. Just.. Gimme a few seconds, please...?" "Take all the time you need, Sweetspark," he murmured into my ear, then kissed my cheeks again. As soon as I gave him the 'okay' a few minutes later, he pulled himself out of me a little bit, only to push himself right back in further. He began to thrust gently, giving me a feel of his body inside mine without as much pain as I could have had. I continued my shivers, but they weren't bad shivers. Even he knew that. Holding him even closer as he got further inside me, a moan escaped my lips. My sounds that I gave out only made him go faster and faster, until he was going very fast and very far inside me. My body almost couldn't take it. My first time, and he was doing all of this, and- Suddenly, I felt a large release from inside me, making me cry out once more, but not in a bad way at all. A very very very good way. My body wasn't shivering anymore- it was trembling. I felt him come inside me as well, his fluids rushing inside my body and reaching me inside. Feeling him inside me like this felt so amazing, it was almost unreal. Ironhide stroked my sides once more, keeping me very close to keep my body warm. He knew of human 'overloads', and knew that they took a lot of energy out of us. Energy out of me. He must have known because he wanted to do this with me. Now we had this special connection. He had been my first. Nobody can take that away from me. "I love you, my Sweetspark, my Elizabeth," he whispered huskily into my ear. "I love you, Ironhide," I whispered back. 


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary, I've come a long way. An entire dimension, then halfway across the country. The things we do for love is stunning, but not so much surprising. It is all worth it. Tomorrow is the big day, when Ironhide and I get married. We talked to Ratchet, and he said that as long as we're careful, we may also spark bond. It has something to do with how I was born. Apparently, I'm not 100% human. Shocker, right? I know I was surprised. So, we can spark bond, which is amazing. I love him to death, and that will never change. Now, our lives will change. Forever. I can't wait. 


End file.
